


伴你过每一世/短篇合集

by Canstar_213



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canstar_213/pseuds/Canstar_213
Summary: 小李英超比我笔下的要坚强也要勇敢更多他是我心中最耀眼最漂亮的小星星我知道这个罗里吧嗦的故事矫情又无趣，一切全都是我的错但还是想要以此补一个迟到很久的成年希望小王子永远无畏也希望爱意永恒，彼此珍惜





	1. 当下

三个月前还发誓不会带兔耳帽子的李振洋绝不会料到此时的自己会落到这般地步。

此时此刻的他头上扣着一顶毛茸茸的白色帽子，两只兔耳朵随着身体的抖动而在空中乱晃着——向来高傲冷酷的大模现下里收敛了眉眼里的狠绝，湿红的眼角晕满了快感带来的泪水，整个人软乎乎粉嘟嘟地化在了小弟身上，屁股里埋着小崽子与外表不符的巨大性器，修长的双腿大张着，大腿根随着小弟的抽插而颤抖。

“小弟…唔…”

李振洋羞极了，李英超不晓得从哪学来的技巧，抽出大半性器只留了龟头，抵在他的前列腺上小幅度地磨蹭着。快感逼得李振洋连骨头都酥软了，他张了张嘴喊出声来想要制止小弟的动作，可发出的声音却软绵绵的，融化在难以抑制的低吟里。

这下听起来反倒更像是不满足的求欢。

李英超倒是不在意他的叫喊，凑上前去亲了亲李振洋湿漉漉的眼睛。他一个劲地朝着哥哥藏的浅浅的敏感点冲刺，使劲碾压那一小块凸起，逼得身下的哥哥连环着他脖子的手指尖都泛起了好看的粉红色。

“小弟不要！不要磨那里…啊！”

“洋哥，你怎么哭了？”

“亲爱的洋哥哥，操得不舒服吗？难道不是这里吗？不是一顶到这里，洋哥哥就会喜欢的哭出来吗？”

李英超一边凑在顶着兔耳朵的大猫耳边说荤话，一边重重地抵着那处磨。他爱极了身下的人——爱他冷着脸高傲的模样，开玩笑时幼稚的笑容，和性爱里泪流满面着高潮时的神态。

“洋哥你明明很喜欢的。”

等到李振洋终于忍不住扭着腰哭喊起来时，李英超却又更加恶劣的伸出一只手去握住他的性器不许他释放，另一只手还不知好歹的放在吞下他性器的穴口轻轻揉动着。

“小弟别……”

“洋哥，再忍忍，射多了不好，洋哥自己握着自己，好不好。”

李振洋胡乱地伸手朝脑袋上扑腾，试图去扯下那顶让他羞恼至极的帽子，可刚刚抬起胳膊就被李英超以一个猝不及防的深顶卸下了力气，随即便被捉住手带到自己的性器上握好。

他是半点忍不住，绝不可能乖乖握住的，因而明晓得李英超不会遂了他的心意，还是等李英超一松手便难以自持地上下撸动起来。李英超知道他的大猫哥哥是真的被操狠极了，无论如何也控制不住寻求快感，所以看见了也不吭声，只是惩罚似得狠狠打了一下他的屁股，发出啪的一声脆响，又用手附上他的堵住了发泄的小口。

“啊…小弟…让哥哥射…求你啦…让哥哥射…”

“洋哥哥，说你爱我。说了就让你射。”

“爱你…唔…哥哥最爱你了…最爱你了。”

李振洋哭着将顶着兔耳朵的脑袋埋进小弟怀里，随着他抽插的节奏一遍遍地说着爱语，不由地又想起当下两人暗地里的心意相通终究是见不得光的情感，终究是忍不住流下了真真切切的泪水来。

“马上，哥哥，马上就好…”

此时李英超自然明白他多愁善感的哥哥在借着快感宣泄什么——尽管相差了七岁，他们却相当懂得彼此，心贴着心没有半点空隙——可他又不想要戳穿成年人脆弱敏感的小心思。少年全部的温柔都献给了眼前的人，只能把满腔的爱意融进炙热的性欲里，企图带给他哪怕短暂却又痛快酣畅的极乐。

以此暂时的相爱于当下，忘掉那该死的美好又痛苦的未来。

李英超总算不再执着于刺激李振洋的前列腺，他挺直了腰大开大合地操弄起大猫来。这下李振洋哭的更凶了，他听见自己屁股吞吐性器时发出的咕叽咕叽的水声，臀尖肉被小弟的睾丸拍打得通红。敏感点被火热的硬物擦过时传来的巨大快感刺激着他的泪腺，使得他连求饶都是断断续续地哭叫，眼泪和口水流的满脸都是。

“洋哥哥，射吧。”

李振洋在李英超放手的那一刻便尖叫着射了出来，随后小崽子又狠狠地插了几下，便抽出性器来尽数射在他身上。

“小弟快帮我把这玩意儿取了，热死啦！”

“可是洋哥哥，我还想……”


	2. 关于雨

（一）

李振洋很喜欢雨天。

（二）

他在还未步入社会时曾为雨天写诗，他写“我是暴雨，你还是你”，于是有人问他诗里的那个人是谁，笃定的觉得那人的身份注定与情爱有关，但具体到某个特殊的名字，他又答不上来。

彼时的他已不算年幼，却似乎还未从自己的世界里走出，尚不知爱人是种怎样的意味，只是听着窗外一夜不歇的雨而没由来的怅然。

（三）

后来他遇见了李英超。

（四）

他们严格意义上的初见，是夏末时的一个雷雨天。

李振洋清晰的记得他二十三岁那年的夏天并不算热——那时李振洋因病休学了两年半，刚刚回到校园，旧日好友都已经毕业各奔东西，由此便莫名地生出几分落寞的情绪来。

李英超是他母亲大学闺蜜的儿子，年初才过完十六岁的生日，据说小的时候和他有过一面之缘（又或者是一块玩了一个下午，总之那时李英超小，李振洋也不大，俩人都已记不具体），如今因遇到些事而不得不转学，只身到北京来读书。

在饭桌上母亲说起这话题时，李振洋起先是出于好奇，于是旁敲侧击地多打听了几句，才晓得转学的理由似乎不是很好听，在原省的学校都呆不下去了，才托人转到北京来。

李振洋倒是像听八卦似得把这事给听过了，谁料母亲见他难得主动关心，以为他对这个勉强算得上幼时朋友的小孩上了心，于是在李英超母亲委婉表达学校住宿名额不够，小孩还没找到住所时，信誓旦旦地将小孩安排进儿子在北京住的小公寓里。

其实李振洋照理是不应愿意的。他独来独往惯了，又是慢热的性子，平日里总一副生人勿近的样子。虽说母亲密友的请托听起来难以拒绝，但他本就大病初愈，又因重回校园忙的团团转，借口倒不难找。

只是那情景下积压的几分孤独偏偏占了上风，满心觉得多一个人陪伴未必不是件好事，竟稀里糊涂地给答应了。

这事就这么敲定下来，等到李振洋大清早被母亲一个电话喊醒，冒雨匆匆赶到车站接人时心里才慢吞吞生出几分后悔来。

可这酸涩的小火苗还没烧旺，就被坐在行李箱上的弟弟一双亮晶晶的大眼睛彻彻底底地捻灭。

“李英超是吧？”

“是我！”漂亮小孩儿点点脑袋，脆生生地回答，虎头虎脑的样子配上他那张脸竟讨人喜欢的紧，“我妈说我俩以前见过的！”

小孩的大眼睛明亮清澈。李振洋不由在心里连声赞叹。

此时此刻的李振洋还不知道这双大眼睛的主人心里住着一只横冲直撞的小老虎，整日盘算着如何将他软绵绵的哥哥一口一口吃干抹净——直到后来李英超成年，顺理成章地亲吻他，将他的衬衣扣子通通解开，褪去他的内裤，揉着后面把他弄得流水，又狠狠插进他的体内，在他耳边胡乱地说着荤话之时，他也没能对着这双湿漉漉的眼说出半个不字来。

（五）

这事到说来也巧，两人的缘分似乎与雨脱不了干系。

（六）

李英超刚到李振洋家时还是个彻头彻尾的小孩，坐在沙发上盯着哥哥给他铺床的背影发呆。李振洋此时已经顺理成章地适应了哥哥的角色，自发的替小孩整理起来。无奈他平素也不常折腾这些玩意儿，被子皱巴巴地缩在被罩里怎么也理不开，最后还是两人一起抖了半天才发觉把长宽给搞错了。

李振洋慢热，又长了一张不易相处的厌世脸。李英超本来就是个怕生的性子，加上借住在不熟悉的哥哥家怎么也有些寄人篱下的意味，为了掩饰自己的内心，便习惯性的摆出一副张牙舞爪的姿态，说话也总是直来直去，很长一段时间甚至连哥哥也不叫，整天露出一副青春叛逆敏感多刺的张扬模样来。

李振洋开始还试着去接近他，可也没能找到合适的方式与小孩交流，到后来反而是有意识的减少和他单独相处的时间。

好在高中生到底学业紧张，李英超每天清早就走了，晚上回来也直接倒床就睡，他们之间倒一直没什么矛盾。

只是大半年下来两人也还不算熟悉，兀自过着个人的生活又小心翼翼地打量着彼此。

故事的转折点发生在李振洋二十四岁生日前不久的一个暴雨天。

那时李振洋忙着准备考研，经常比李英超还回得完，偏偏那天大雨害得学校停电，于是只好收拾了电脑回家。可等他吃完晚饭洗漱好，就瞥见小孩忘在鞋柜上的伞。窗外的暴雨没有要停下的意味，公交车站离家还有五分钟的路程。

李振洋愣了半秒，便认命地套上外套查了李英超学校的地址打车去接他。

在校门口等了半天没见到人影，李振洋只好在保安处登记了姓名，又拿身份证作了抵押，才被勉强放进教学区。他在校门外站着等就耗了挺长时间，又在保安室耽误了一会，等到他爬上二楼时整个教学楼已经空荡荡地不见半个人影。

因此楼道尽头男孩子们骂骂咧咧的声音便格外的突兀。

“妈的一个娘娘腔！”

“听说他是个同性恋！”

“死变态，老子打死你！”

李振洋心下一惊，脑中变顿时有了不好的猜测，等他回想起之前母亲饭桌上支支吾吾的神态，倒是立即反应了过来。一股无名怒火从心底窜起，李振洋想也没想便朝着声音方向疾步走去。

无奈脚步声在安静的楼道里太过明显，男孩子们闻声一哄而散，等李振洋找过去时只留下李英超一个人缩在墙角里呆坐着。

小孩见到来人显然没反应过来，脱口而出就是一直没敢叫出口的亲昵称呼。

“洋哥哥？”

李振洋却来不及回味这声闻所未闻的“哥哥”，他半跪着把李英超搂进怀里，仔仔细细地确认他没有受伤，又紧紧把小孩抱住，张着嘴想说什么，却又半天发不出声音来，咸涩的眼泪控制不住的顺着脸颊，滑稽地落进他的嘴里。

这下李英超反倒被逗笑了。

他轻拍着抱着自己的大人：“洋哥，我没事儿，真的。”

“我可没哪只眼睛看出你这小崽子怎么就没事儿…”

李振洋的话被李英超落在自己脸颊上的吻打断，他不知少年何意亲吻他，只好将此归位青春期小孩的恶趣味，于是抹了抹眼泪有些羞脑，皱着眉抬头去瞪李英超，恰好此时闪电划过照亮了楼道，他的目光直直落进少年那双纯粹清澈的大眼睛里。

李振洋莫名奇妙地想起自己那首半吊子创作的诗来。

窗外的暴雨，淋不湿屋内的你。  
我是暴雨，你还是你。

李振洋依旧搞不清当时的心情是否有关爱意，只是此刻他的情感蓦地如同暴雨倾盆而下，他听见自己的心跳如此剧烈，宛如当下耳边充斥的电闪雷鸣。

李振洋相信命运，因而他在暴雨里恍然大悟。

这似乎是他姗姗来迟的一见钟情。

（七）

一旦有了突破，李英超很快就和李振洋熟悉起来。

李英超这才发现李振洋与人相熟后有多么热衷于肢体接触。他甚至还暗自揣摩过除自己之外是否还有他人见过哥哥这般粘人的样子，而又因这种想法无端地气恼起来——他是不愿与人分享这样的哥哥的。软绵绵的大猫像是没骨头似得挂在自己背上，喉咙里发出的声音也不同于往日的性感低沉而变得更奶气了几分。

李英超一面因为李振洋这暗藏满满私心的肢体接触吃着莫名其妙的飞醋，一面又享受着写作业时哥哥腻在后背上的温度。

除此之外另一件事也困绕着他。

因为那天的事李振洋执意向学校老师写了申请，每天八点半雷打不动守在校门口等李英超晚课下课后接他回家。高二下期放学时间是十点半，对于李英超这类不住校的学生确实不算安全，所以他坚决不允许李英超再在学校上晚自习，尽管这样其实并不能解决眼前李英超所面临的很多麻烦，但却能稍微的使李振洋放下心来。

“小弟，要是有不开心的，一定告诉大哥！谁要是敢欺负你，大哥替你揍他！”

当李振洋持续紧张到这学期结束时，李英超终于在想了整整一夜后，忍不住就此事开展了首次家庭会议。

“洋哥，我真的没事！”

李英超盘腿坐李振洋的床上（那时他两已经相当亲昵了，所以这个会议的地点定在了还没起床的李振洋的床上），一边揉着手中的糖纸一边反复强调，可眼前的人半眯着眼，显然没有专心听他说话。

李振洋一大早就被吵醒，炎热的盛夏带来的烦躁再加上一肚子的起床气，使得他的火气直冲上喉管，却又无处发泄——他这破脾气素来对李英超无效，其实倒也不是什么特别的原因，单纯只是因为小孩确实生得好看，而他冲着这张漂亮的脸蛋无论如何都发不出火来。

此时的李振洋被床头李英超随手放的袋装大白兔奶糖吸引了注意力。他暗自规划着怎样神不知鬼不觉的藏起这包糖来，以此给这个打扰人好眠的小孩一个教训——这也是他最近才发现的秘密：看起来成熟稳重的假大人不过是个嗜糖如命的真小孩，家里的角落里不知何时起已经被塞满了李英超的各色水果糖。

当然李振洋也是在某次顺手收拾了几包糖而有幸目睹了炸毛的小老虎后才发觉了与小孩斗志斗勇抢糖的乐趣所在。

“啊啊啊李振洋！你听我话啊！”

李英超见李振洋不理他，猛的起身坐到他腰上，按着他得腰上下晃动。

李振洋被他的举动吓了一跳，反应过来时两人恰好四目相对。李英超突然就安静了下来。

此情此景着实有些暧昧。刚睡醒的男人受不的半点刺激，何况身上的少年是他有色梦里固定的主角。李英超感受到自己屁股底下硬起的东西，十七岁的少年一下子露出了惊喜的神情。他瞪圆了眼看向被他坐在身下的哥哥，而后者显然为自己的变化感到羞涩与不安，整个人僵硬着不知所措。

“洋哥，你怎么硬了？”

（八）

“小弟，别…”

李振洋还在试图拒绝未成年弟弟的亲昵举动，就被身上人堵上了嘴狠狠地吻住。李英超一边亲着他，一边掀开被子隔着内裤覆上他勃起的性器。

他兜住底部的囊袋轻轻揉动，性器分泌的前列腺液把李振洋的内裤沾湿，黏在他下身上勾勒出清楚的形状。被弟弟这样对待的羞耻感让李振洋浑身酥软，为了逃避这诡异的快感他不禁摆动着腰挣扎，却被拽住了双手按在头顶紧紧固定住——他力气不大，相反李英超却意外的有劲，再加之这拒绝里大半掺杂着内心深处的心甘情愿，于是并没有什么大的作用。

李英超不止一次幻想过这场面了。

第一次因为梦到李振洋而遗精时他俩还不如这般熟悉，后来很多个夜晚，少年躺在被子里叫着他亲爱的洋哥哥的名字自慰时，都会因为这看似虚无缥缈的倾心而感到痛苦。可不久后的一个雨夜那人却抱着自己，因为自己，而伤心地落下泪来。

李英超说不清楚自己的情感来自何处。

青春期的少年太容易对这样温柔帅气的哥哥产生崇拜，而这种崇拜往往会被混淆做情爱，更何况对方还常常在生活上给予他无谓不至的照顾。

最开始他也认为自己的喜欢只是单纯由于崇拜发酵成性欲，他曾经受过这种不清不楚的崇拜带来的伤害，所以随着梦到对方的次数增加而愈发感到痛苦，梦里的自己和李振洋亲吻，嘴唇间呼吸的温度灼热，可对方却又那样的冰冷模糊。

直到那个雨夜后他渐渐发现李振洋不同的面貌，他不再是少年眼中成熟精明的哥哥，反倒时常流露出幼稚的神态，爱对自己软乎乎地撒娇，浑身上下不乏各种小毛病，脾气上来时还会露出凶巴巴的爪牙。

李英超因为这样的发现而愈发的心动，李振洋在他梦中也变得丰满立体。

——后来他的梦又太过分的生动具体。

他看见自己把李振洋压在身下，发狠似得贯穿他，碾压他脆弱的敏感点，吸允他粉红色的乳头，握着他的性器不允许他射精，逼着哥哥留着眼泪吐出更多淫荡的字眼。

而此时此刻，这些少年梦里美妙的幻想都成为眼前真切的场面。

李振洋被抱着坐在未成年弟弟身上，卖力地挺动精瘦的腰，努力吞吐着李英超发育良好的性器，发出淫靡的声响。他自己的性器夹在两人之间，蹭在弟弟身上留下亮晶晶的水痕，又因身后的刺激冒出一股透明的粘液来。

李振洋的臂弯上还挂着被解开的睡衣，锁骨上满是被啃咬的红痕，左边的乳头被蹂躏得肿大，挺立在空气里颤抖着，右边却受到了冷落，敏感的将细微的痒意传达给大脑皮层。而李英超正抬着头和他接吻，双手掐着他的臀部不放，半点没有分神安慰他的意思。

“小弟…摸，摸摸我…啊！”

李振洋抓住身后的手覆倒自己的乳头上，下一秒就被狠狠按压着乳头到达高潮。李英超亲吻着他湿红的眼角，抱着他躺下，抽出自己尚未发泄的性器，拉着他的手握住。

“洋哥也摸摸我吧！”

（九）

李英超握着李振洋的手撸动自己的性器，又凑到李振洋耳边反复呢喃着喊他洋哥哥，末了又顿了顿，在开口时仍说的三个字——少年的话不经修饰太过简单，却胜过了他所耳闻过得所有复杂表达。李振洋年少气盛时自诩半个诗人，可此时此刻他竟无言。

直到他们相拥着躺在乱七八糟的床上，李振洋迷迷糊糊又要睡去时，才突然发觉不知何时屋外竟下起了雨。

窗外的暴雨。

……

而他如今已然不再是暴雨。

他突然有了答案，于是他对少年说。

“我也爱你。”

（十）

这世间很多事太过复杂，可他们都是活在当下的理想家：既然已经相爱，那就继续爱吧。


	3. 大小李的幸福生活

大李和小李是一对小老头子。大李今年七十，小李虽然叫小李，但也是个六十三岁的小老头。

今年冬天，他两为了庆祝相爱四十五周年纪念日，从宠物收容所里领养了一只小京巴。

一开始小李要给它取名李振洋，大李就嚷嚷着要唤它李英超，后来俩人都叫人家二狗子，可呼来唤去也不见小京巴搭理。结果隔壁老岳来做客，看见小京巴大喊一声六子，小京巴摇着尾巴就冲人蹦哒过去。

大李小李气不过，所以小京巴到头来还是没个确切的名字，就暂且称他小京巴。

小京巴每天得牵着出门溜一遭，大李不爱动，遛狗这事就落到小李头上。

天气一回暖，每天吃完晚饭，小李便要牵着小狗下楼，围着小区广场绕几圈。原先大李吃了饭就爱往沙发上躺，翘着腿边看电视边和小李拌嘴。现在没了人说话，大李的电视也看的索然无味，于是每天就招呼着隔壁老岳到小区广场去下棋，还专挑小李走的道边坐着。

于是小李每走一圈，就凑过来瞧一眼他哥的战况如何——通常如果大李占了上风，那老岳便会喋喋不休地唠叨着尊敬老人的大道理（老岳比大李还大上两岁，年轻的时候出国留过洋，是个海归研究生)；要是老岳稳操胜券，那大李就要理直气壮地耍赖悔棋。他俩老顽童还特爱打赌，赌谁输谁赢，也不赌钱，输得人就去跟着广场上的老太太一起跳广场舞。

大李和老岳年轻时都是帅小伙，如今老了也成了帅老头，帅老头站在一群老太太中间扭屁股，也是这小区里独特的一道风景。

这天大李又输了，等小李遛完最后一圈回来，就看见老岳乐呵呵的盯着广场中央的人群。

“小李英超儿，来来来，快看你洋哥扭屁股！”老岳见小李牵着小京巴来了，招招手把他喊过来，指着广场上的老太太们直乐。小李顺着他的手看去，只见一群老太太随着音乐转动手帕扭腰摆臀，大李不知从哪也找来一张红手绢，装模作样地学着比划动作。

“哎哟，掉咯。”

老岳看着大李一个转身把手绢甩到绿化带上，拍着手笑得好不得意。小李看大李那样子觉得新鲜，也跟着老岳歪着头鹅鹅鹅地笑，一不留神没牵住小京巴，小狗就冲了过去叼住草坪上的手绢送到大李身旁。

大李看到小京巴，知道自家老伴来了，婉拒了老太太们的挽留，牵着小京巴朝笑着的两人走来。

“我又好看，又有气质，跳什么舞都是最帅的。”大李拿着老太太送他的红手绢，得意洋洋，“是吧，小弟，说，你大哥我是不是最帅的！”

小李笑得喘不过起来，还不忘了嘴甜:“是，我洋哥哥可帅了！”

老岳受不了这两腻歪，转头就想走，大李慌忙制止。“等等，研究生儿你给我回来！”见老岳一脸嫌弃地转头看他，大李又蓦地不好意思般摸了摸鼻子，“那啥，今晚八点半，中央三台，有我和小弟！”

“哎哟，你俩干了啥，参加越战越勇还是男生女生向前冲啊。”老岳闻言来了兴趣，也不忘搬出大李年轻的事来揶揄他两句，笑着应道，“知道了知道了，走了啊，再见！”

小李挥手和他告别:“小心点啊老年岳，老胳膊老腿别摔着咯！”

大李也跟着补充:“看完记得给我发微信写观后感啊！”

小李左手牵着小京巴，右手垂在身旁和大李十指相扣，两人一狗晃晃悠悠地往家里走。大李嘴里还哼哼着刚才的歌，小李默默盘算了一下，转头把牵引绳往大李手里一塞，让他先带着狗回家，自己去超市买酱油。

大李不肯答应，牵着狗非得跟着小李。宠物不能进超市，大李又只能站在门口干等着。没一会就看见小李提着两小袋子出来了。

小老头早没有年轻时精瘦的身形，这两年小李老爱对着镜子抱怨自己越长越难看，身材也走样的不行。可此时大李看着站在超市门口的那人，又觉得弟弟还是当年清澈纯粹，流水般的少年，亮晶晶的大眼睛笑起来，仿佛整个世界的星星落进了他的眼底。

小李看到大李，赶紧提着袋子走近。

大李回过神来，对着小京巴故作惊讶:“李英超你怎么长这么大了?”小李没有空余的手去打他，只好瞪大了眼瞥他，回击道:“李振洋身上全是泥，该被送去洗澡了！”

“送哪去啊弟弟，就今晚，你帮我洗呗。”李振洋本人听了，凑到他耳边，“你年轻那会，不是挺爱把你大哥折腾的没力气了，给你大哥洗澡么。咋啦，现在嫌弃哥哥老啦，不爱哥哥啦，要把哥哥送出去洗啦？”

李英超本人听了，怒不可遏:“老流氓！”

老流氓回家后倒是记得老伴的话，先给对街宠物店的小姑娘打了个电话，预定好时间。转身就看见小李已经打开了电视，正按着遥控器调台。

“快来啊李振洋，节目早开始了！”小李看他不动，着急了，“李振洋！快！快快快啊李振洋！刚好是咱俩！”

大李笑着走到小李身旁坐下，肩膀挨着肩膀，大腿贴着大腿，盯着电视机里的俩人傻笑。

电视里的他正在一本正经地回答问题。

这是档类似街头采访的节目，最近挺火的。

那天的主题是关于爱情。

年轻的女主持人刚刚采访过各种各样的人，有经历了七年之痒的夫妻，正在热恋的小情侣，也有婚姻并不幸福的单亲妈妈，不敢相信爱情的单身族，此时正在街头继续搜寻目标，就看见小李和大李十指相扣，牵着小京巴散步的身影。

主持人以为是一对年迈的夫妻，带着摄像师走近了去看，结果发现是一对帅气的老爷爷，一下子来了兴趣，走上前去礼貌道。

“爷爷们好，我是cctv3最近热播的一档街头采访节目的主持人，今天想要采访一下二位……”

主持人话音刚落，大李两眼放光:“我知道你这节目，小妹妹采访得挺不错的。”

主持人被夸奖得猝不及防，赶紧道谢，大李摆摆手，接着问:“你们今天的主题是什么?我其实挺想回答之前那期的问题的，就那期长得好看是种怎样的体验，我给你讲我当年……诶小弟你打我干什么。”

小李一巴掌拍着大李身上，朝主持人说:“你别听他瞎扯。”

主持人觉得这两位老爷爷格外有趣，倒也不介意，站在旁边笑眯眯的说:“是这样的，今天的主题是关于爱情，我想请问一下二位是恋人吗?”

“当然。”大李小李异口同声。

“看得出爷爷们的关系非常好啊。”主持人又问道 “那可不可以描述一下二位的初遇以及感情里发生的有趣的事呢?”

后来的话因为时长被剪辑的很短。

但李英超清晰地记得那天，他们很认真的回忆了过去——从相识到相爱，再到每一次争吵，每一年的纪念日，甚至是那些微不足道的细枝末节，他们都能记得格外清楚，连对话内容，也能一唱一和的还原现场。那天他们站在街头，十指紧扣，在主持人带着祝福的微笑里，好像又重新相爱了一生。

电视上最后的镜头，是他们牵着手离开的背影。

真好。

李英超看着身旁人不再年轻的侧脸，忍不住地想。

时间不留情，转眼皱纹已爬上当初惊艳了时光的脸庞，可岁月知晓了少年的心事，把那个温柔了他一辈子的人留在他身旁。

李英超和李振洋，就这样一直一起，一起变老啦。


	4. 反向

木子洋回宿舍时灵超刚从浴室里出来。

少年叼着根棒棒糖坐在木子洋的床上，他从衣柜里翻出那件宽大的衬衣罩在身上，露出半截锁骨，下面什么也没穿，两条腿光溜溜地垂在床边，正埋头擦着半干的头发。

等木子洋被岳明辉拉着前后唠叨抱怨了一通，又瞥着眼暗示地看了看他卧室里坐着的人，才被放行进屋时，灵超已经放下了毛巾。

少年垂着脑袋，听见关门的声音，便抬眼去看来人。

过去木子洋拍杂志时，常用这幅表情盯着镜头，灵超跟着他这么多年，倒是把他这些神态动作学得滴水不漏，可少年人比他更多了三分无畏，此时暗含着愤怒的眼神直勾勾的射向自己，竟使虚长的成年人在心里暗道糟糕。

其实灵超已经很少这样直白的讲情绪宣泄于眼神间了。

随着时日的积累，少年已经逐渐学会在镜头前如何将心事藏进深不见底的眼中。可木子洋是白玫瑰枝干上最坚固的一根刺，一旦与他扯上关系，灵超又依旧是那横冲直撞的小孩，将所有的情绪一股脑地展露在年长七岁的爱人面前。

被偏爱的。

有恃无恐的。

“洋哥，怎么才回来啊。”

灵超抬手握住嘴边的棒棒糖，草莓味的红色小球已经融化成薄薄的一小片，摇摇欲坠地悬在白色的小棍上:“洋哥你看，我的糖都快吃完了。”

木子洋感觉体内微弱的的震动猛地强烈起来，巨大的快感刺激的他双腿一软，整个人失去了平衡般向前倒下:“小弟，你别……你听我解释。你先把它给关了。”

弟弟故意背在身后的手一定正肆无忌惮地玩弄着遥控器上的按钮，木子洋感受到身后的震动时缓时慢，尖锐的快感如同电流穿过他全身，他难以自持地摩擦着跪在地上的双腿，紧紧蜷缩着脚趾，努力压抑着喉咙深处爆发的呻吟。

震动伴随了他整个直播，却一直只是微弱的存在，此时突然剧烈的刺激使他敏感的受不了了。于是张嘴想要让小弟停下，可对快感的渴望又把言语化作了几声喘息。

木子洋听见身后嗡嗡的声音，密集的震动抵在他最敏感的凸起上，一刻不停的刺激着他的神经，眼前最疼爱的小弟似乎仍旧笑得天真无邪，直起身来靠在他的身旁。

“洋哥。”灵超像是安抚一只受惊的大猫般，一下一下，温柔的顺着他的脊椎抚摸，“刚刚直播的时候，你想和谁去荒岛呀。”

木子洋的裤子被灵超熟练的褪下，男人修长的双腿此时正不自觉的夹紧磨蹭着，黑色的线连着不断震动的跳蛋埋在他的屁股里，末端挂着一个金属圆环。灵超食指勾进圆环里，轻轻向外拉扯，木子洋触电般弹动了一下，把脸靠在弟弟怀里。

“呜呜……去哪里都只……都只和你去……”

“洋哥在台上可不是这样说的啊。”

灵超猛的推开他，站了起来，抄起放在床上的板子:“洋哥，趴好。”

木子洋此时清楚的知道自己逃不过这顿惩罚——舞台上的问题不过是灵超的一个借口，正如当初他总会找一些冠冕堂皇的理由，将小弟抱在怀里朝着他的屁股一顿拍打。

可那时的木子洋忘记了灵超从来不是傻乎乎的小孩，被自己贴上“没见识”标签的小家伙在他毫无察觉的时候已经长高长大。直到有一天小孩含着他的耳垂把他哄到床上狠狠欺负了一番，他才惊觉两人间的关系在不知不觉中已经调换了位置。

即使相差七岁，灵超仍比他更果断坚决，更理智清醒，也更适合做这段感情里的支配者。

机器人录制后他第一次被弟弟关在房间里，摆出跪趴的姿势狠狠揍了一顿——甚至不需要触摸，只单单因为疼痛和羞耻，便使他哭喊着射了出来。彼时他才发觉自己在疼痛与服从中收获到的快感是如此巨大而强烈。

随着这种另类的性爱，两人的相处方式也愈发自然融洽。

如果说之前两人的关系倒更像是哥哥弟弟，这段感情也大多由着木子洋掌握节奏与方向，那如今两人便更像是一对恋人，彼此做了对方的软肋，又同时成为坚固的铠甲。

灵超打他时早立了规矩，不能用手挡，不能求饶，必须报数。

此时随着板子一下下落在屁股上，伴随着疼痛的快感刺激着木子洋敏感的神经末梢，他抽泣着报出每一个数字，努力撅起屁股摆出姿势，又因为下一次的击打而软下腰去。

趴在地上被比自己小了整整七岁的弟弟抽打屁股的感觉总会使木子洋羞得无地自容，他把脸埋进胳膊间，留下了悄无声息的泪水。

灵超看见哥哥哭了，却依旧没停下动作，他举起板子朝木子洋屁股上使劲抽了一下，又凑上前去抬起哥哥的脸，细细吻掉他的泪水。

木子洋此时糟糕透了，潮红的脸上挂着乱七八糟的眼泪口水，又被小老虎尽数舔进嘴里，屁股被打得滚烫发热，随着体内的震动而不自觉的摇摆着，透明的黏液顺着大腿留下亮晶晶的痕迹。

灵超紧紧盯着眼前的哥哥——这张脸上常挂着拒人千里的冷酷表情，此时却因为他的一举一动而露出脆弱的表情来。他再一次俯下身去亲了亲木子洋通红的眼角，说出的话却冰冷残忍:“洋哥，报数。”

“十……十三。”木子洋艰难地吐出这个数字，屁股上火辣辣的疼痛夹杂着异样的快感，灵超拿着板子在他会阴处轻轻磨蹭，连带着体内跳蛋一刻不停的震动，使他难以抑制地想要释放——前端却不知何时被灵超用领带系紧了。

木子洋努力压抑着不要尖叫出声。他想要伸手解开领带，或者护住身后通红的屁股，可长期调教出的良好习惯克制着他的念头，使他只能乖乖支撑住身体，冲着弟弟再次抬起屁股。

他近乎呜咽地求饶:“小弟，我不行了……饶……饶了我吧，弟弟。”

“李振洋，你是不是忘了规矩。”灵超皱起眉来，又是重重一板子，落在他大腿根部最敏感的地方，“继续报数，不许求饶。”

“十四!唔……小弟，放过哥哥吧……啊!!”

最后一下，灵超狠狠打在木子洋通红的屁股上，紧接着解开他前端的领带，随着体内剧烈震动的跳蛋被猛然抽出，木子洋尖叫着射了出来。

“洋哥，你平时不是喜欢打我屁股吗。现在换成自己被打屁股，怎么又激动的流了那么多水?”

灵超把湿哒哒的跳蛋随手扔在床上，换了自己的性器操了进去。

“说好了不许求饶。那今天就罚亲爱的洋哥哥被我操到尿出来吧。”


	5. 不要叫出来

采访记者的团队来的时候灵超正好在公司大厅晃荡。

小孩见人进了公司，先是乖乖打了声招呼，接着又自告奋勇表演了一段架子鼓，最后才别扭的说了一句:“洋哥在舞蹈室里。”

他昨晚睡前挂在哥哥身上想要讨要一个吻，却被狡猾的成年人糊弄着哄睡了过去。早上起来难得身边空无一人，一打听才知道有采访团队要来，木子洋起了个大早去练舞了。

灵超气冲冲给人打电话:“李振洋!你今天怎么不叫我啊啊啊啊啊!”

电话那头木子洋才跳完舞，喘着气解释:“小弟你最近休息的不好，难得不需要早起，你大哥我当然是想让你多睡一会。”

灵超一边换衣服一边开着免提嚷嚷:“那你不等我!”

说完便挂断了电话。

到了公司后灵超也偏不愿进舞蹈室。好在小孩子赌气到底不长久，等灵超一个人在外面瞎转悠了两圈，就看见舞蹈老师探头出来看了一眼，回去后冲着舞蹈室内喊了句弟弟在外面吃糖呢。

还能是谁在问呢?

灵超叼着棒棒糖，心里瞬间甜滋滋地想着。

领着摄像师进了舞蹈教室，灵超又推门离开。他余光里瞟见哥哥摆着腰跳了段舞，漂亮极了。

等所有人离开了舞蹈室，灵超又晃着从外面蹿了进来，依旧不看木子洋，抱着胳膊站在中间。

“小弟，别生气啦，来，给哥哥抱一个。”木子洋绕在小孩身后，用外套一把将人包在怀里。

十七岁后，灵超又长了个子，抽条的男孩饭量却不见长，加上每天没日没夜的练习，此时的小孩轻的不像话，木子洋一使劲就把人抱起来转了一圈。

哥哥抱住自己时微微挺起腰，下体紧紧贴在灵超屁股上。刚刚跳完舞的男人浑身散发着热气，哥哥的体温隔着布料传来——此时自己正与他紧紧相贴。这样的认知使得灵超清晰的感觉到自己整个人都化在哥哥的温度里，唯独下体却硬得发疼。

木子洋抱着他转了一圈，等放下小孩时才发现摄像师不知什么时候又进了舞蹈室，正扛着机器对着他俩拍摄。  
木子洋心里暗道一声不好，下意识转眼去看灵超。

小孩沉浸在与年长爱人的亲昵里，此时几乎已经完全勃起了，却被突然闯入的摄像师吓了一跳，呆呆地站在木子洋旁边，手指不安的搅动着。

木子洋收回目光。

他看的太清楚了。少年望向自己的眼神里半是害怕不安，半是最原始赤裸的欲望。

扛着摄像机的大哥朝他们笑笑，收拾了机器准备离开。木子洋斜眼瞟了一眼小孩鼓囊囊一大团的下体，转眼叫住摄影师，温柔有礼道:“大哥，岳岳和卜凡在隔壁食堂里，你可以去那里找他们。”

摄像师连忙感谢，提起东西就向那个方向去。木子洋回头看小孩——灵超还呆呆地站在那里——又凑上去:“弟弟，硬啦?”

灵超支吾了半天，最后点了点头。

木子洋把小孩拉进厕所时顺便给岳明辉发了条微信。

“我和小弟有点事，你和凡子多拖一会，回头请你吃饭。”

那边人回复的很快，语气却不善:“欠你哒!”

木子洋笑笑把手机搁在一旁支架上，转身锁上厕所门。

灵超被他按下门板上一把褪下裤子的时候还懵在原地。

此时哥哥正半跪在他面前，抬头深情的凝视着自己——十七岁的少年甚至不着调的想着:好像哥哥在求婚。

这个动作确实太过浪漫，如果忽略木子洋此时正伸出舌头，埋头隔着内裤舔他的性器的话。

木子洋的舌头很灵活，隔着薄薄的布料勾勒着灵超的轮廓，修长漂亮的手也没闲着，打着转地刺激着小孩的根部和卵袋。

身为哥哥，木子洋真的很负责任。

十五岁的小孩刚到公司就跟着他。

第一次做哥哥的大男孩把自己二十二年来接触的社会小心翼翼的擦拭打磨，挑选出最美好的东西组装在一起，又装点上童话故事里漂亮的彩带，捧到这个弟弟面前。

而弟弟也是第一次当弟弟。哥哥给他的温柔和关照都让小男孩愈发依恋，而随着少年的成长某些不知名的渴望也日益增多。直到有一天终于在梦到哥哥哭着被自己操到射精的清晨猛然惊醒。

梦境里的主角就躺在灵超身边，迷迷糊糊地把人往怀里揽。

“弟弟怎么了。”

灵超不敢说话，紧张的缩在被子里，小心翼翼的算着频率呼吸。

然后一双手从背后握住自己。

“小弟长大啦，来，让哥哥教你。”

彼时的木子洋只是以兄长的名义，不带杂念的教导着刚刚发育成熟的弟弟。可日后察觉了自己的心思，在小孩刻意为之的撒娇讨好里却依旧总是败下阵来。

最后连带着把自己也搭了进去。

厕所里的空间窄小，两个男人挤在一起便显得更加逼仄。灵超只能紧紧靠在门板上，任由木子洋隔着内裤亲吻他的性器。

巨大的快感刺激着少年握紧双手，而身处公司的背德感更使他浑身战栗。他能听到门外有人在走动，食堂那里不知谁说了什么，传来岳明辉的笑声。

最敏感的地方被最爱的哥哥亲吻着，灵超几乎难以自制的想要叫喊出声。

“小弟，不要叫出来。”

成年人到底要比小孩见过更多世面。

其实口交这事木子洋也是第一次做，可在弟弟面前他却总不由自主的想要假装出一副经验丰富的样子。

木子洋隔着内裤含住小孩的顶端，努力回想当初自己看的视频里的内容。他吐字时温热的鼻息砸在敏感的卵袋间，暧昧极了，可偏偏又要装出严厉的样子，惩罚似得拍拍少年的屁股，不准他发出声音来。

“洋哥，脱掉……脱掉裤子。”

少年被刺激得不行，一边说着一边自己动手推开木子洋的头，扒拉下裤子，一把握住性器，像涂口红似得将前列腺液抹在哥哥抿起的嘴上。

木子洋嘴唇被他糟蹋得湿漉漉的，因为换气微微张开。而他修长的脖子微微向上抬起，喉结摆在一个漂亮的位置，精致的宛如最美的艺术品。

灵超伸手捏住哥哥的下巴，往前一使劲把自己送进了哥哥嘴里。

小孩到底生疏，仅有的几次性事都是规规矩矩躺在床上做的，其中多半还是木子洋主动骑在他身上，晃着腰自己伺候自己。而他只需跟着木子洋的节奏时不时向上顶弄，或者听他的指挥去撞他的敏感处，最后再在哥哥为高潮缴紧的后穴里射出精来。

此时他难得掌握住主动权，凭一口气填满了哥哥的嘴，却又不知道下一步该怎么动作。

最后还是木子洋笑起来，调整了姿势老老实实跪好，吐出一截只含了龟头，又伸出双手握着柱体上下滑动。

小孩受不了这么大的刺激，下一秒就按下哥哥的后脑勺往里面狠狠一撞。

小孩发育的太好了。

这一下顶的木子洋难受，于是眼泪跟着就落了下来。大猫炸了毛，吐了小孩性器死活不愿意再含。

灵超被晾在这不上不下的境地里，下体还硬的发疼。可他漂亮的哥哥已经满脸汗珠，含着眼泪摇头不愿意再张嘴。

灵超只好凑近了去亲他的泪，又伸手抱住大猫让他站起来:“上面不要了，哥哥下面要好不好。”

蹲的时间太长，木子洋站起来时双腿一软，整个人靠在弟弟身上。此时他也完全勃起了，性器挤在紧身牛仔裤里不好受，可身后的穴里更难过，口交时就分泌了黏黏的液体，只想让弟弟进来狠狠操弄一番。

而灵超现下里的一句话更是激起木子洋的欲望，被操了好多次的后穴已经湿漉漉的蠕动着，等待熟悉的客人再一次造访。

木子洋缓了一会，自己转过身去扶在马桶上，又单手解开皮带，褪下自己的裤子，撅起屁股冲着弟弟:“弟弟快来……上面不吃了，下面……下面想吃。”

灵超爱极了木子洋的直白。

他心里的哥哥就是那样一个纯粹而坦荡的人。爱也好梦想也好，木子洋永远是直接明了的顺其自然，他追求的永远是自我的满足与快乐，可却又偏偏把全部的温柔和爱意给了灵超。

木子洋这个人啊，哪怕好像永远只活在当下，却依然能给灵超无限的未来。

灵超握住大猫精瘦的腰，伸出手指在他湿漉漉的穴里插了插，使劲揉着那块凸起。

前列腺被直接刺激的快感让人窒息。

木子洋不敢尖叫出声，于是只能咬着拳头默默流出眼泪。可在性事里他的泪水半点不能阻止小孩的动作，反倒更使得少年人冲动。

灵超一个挺身便埋进了他的体内。

少年做爱没什么特别的技巧。他的动作就像他的性格一般，发育良好的粗大性器在哥哥软乎乎的后穴里横冲直闯，造访着每一处的角落。

灵超几乎整根抽出，又尽数没入，卵蛋打在木子洋屁股上印出一片红痕。木子洋此刻早哭的没劲了，半眯着眼喘气，嘴里时不时发出刻意压抑住的哼气声，或是偶尔变换姿势好让弟弟碰到他体内最渴望的那块地方。

“小弟，左边一点，那里……操哥哥那里……”

灵超听了，忙调整了方向，直直顶住他那块软肉。他在和木子洋做爱这事上总有无师自通的本领，哥哥一句话提点，便能悟出让大猫哭的更厉害的方法。

此时灵超不再大肆抽插，反而抵着那处小幅度的抽动，一下一下快速的刺激着前列腺。

“啊……弟弟不要，不行了弟弟，那里不行!啊!我不行了……我不行了弟弟。”

木子洋彻底放弃压抑，仰起脖子张开嘴大声求饶。

灵超却伸手捂住他的嘴。

此时的哥哥太软了。

身子绵软的撑在马桶上，后穴湿软的含着自己，带泪的双眼，纤细的腰肢，嘴边溢出的愈发大声的叫喊也都软绵绵的。

像是报复般，灵超猛地一下打在木子洋的屁股上，一本正经的把之前的话尽数还给他:“亲爱的洋哥哥，不要叫出来。”

于是剩下的求饶也全部被咽在爱人亲吻的喘息间。

等两人从厕所出来时，岳明辉和卜凡正在食堂里绞尽脑汁的拖延时间。

木子洋整理好衣服，率先走了进去，灵超紧跟在他后面也进了房间。

卜凡躲在镜头后面悄悄问队长:“我说老岳，弟弟耳朵怎么这么红?”

岳明辉听了，瞪了他一眼，骂道:“我说凡子你这人吧，思想不健康。”

卜凡:?????????


	6. 欺

岳明辉一大早起来打开屏幕就被李英超轰炸般的信息吓了一跳。

[金刚壮汉李大超]岳叔  
[金刚壮汉李大超]岳叔！！！！  
[金刚壮汉李大超]洋哥又痛了  
[金刚壮汉李大超]怎么回事啊岳老牛！  
[金刚壮汉李大超]你这个庸医  
[金刚壮汉李大超]啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
[金刚壮汉李大超]岳叔！！！！！！快快快！！！！！  
[金刚壮汉李大超]岳明辉！！！

李英超是岳明辉的病人。

或者说，事实上，李英超的年上恋人李振洋是岳明辉的病人。

李振洋和李英超交往好几年了。

李振洋痛经的毛病一直挺严重，每个月那几天总难受的不想动弹。

两人最开始恋爱时李英超还在读高中，小孩一个人租房子和妈妈一起住在李振洋隔壁，每天早出晚归，只有周末得空了能和他呆在一块。

彼时李振洋也不愿比自己小了七岁还在读书的小孩耽误学业来照顾自己，于是一直瞒着这事——不过他虽然嘴上说着不愿让李英超知道，可等到那些日子，一想到自己只有一个人抱着暖水袋待在公寓里，心里又委屈的不得了。

特别是到了晚上李英超晚自习，常常不能及时回他微信，大猫团成一团躺在床上，又困又累，却痛的睡不着，屁股下面垫着厚厚的夜用卫生巾，黏糊糊的难受的很，又没人听他抱怨 ，只有缩在被窝里偷偷抹眼泪，第二天又赌气般的不搭理小男朋友，非要小孩黏着哄了才消气。

后来等李英超考大学后搬来和他一起住，这事自然就被小孩知道了。

愈发成熟的弟弟一边抱怨哥哥对自己的隐瞒一边上网查资料，留下李振洋抿着小孩给煮的红糖水窝在沙发上傻乐。

可两人都没料到的是李振洋的痛经比他们想的还要严重。

今年年初时，李振洋一个人去法国出差，回国的前一天晚上，因为没人照顾，李振洋险些痛到被送入当地医院，大半夜接到电话的李英超更是在公寓里急得恨不得买张机票直接飞过去。

之后李英超便找上了岳明辉。

岳明辉也是个奇人。他本科在南航，算半个理工学霸，硕士在英国读的，有一天突然收到条短信，神叨叨一句话。

“你想当名医吗?”

结果理工高材生岳明辉稀里糊涂的学成手艺，回国后在北京开了家中医馆，甚至凭借好看的外表和高超的医术（其实主要是前者)在网络上小火过一段时间。

李英超拉着李振洋去岳明辉诊所里看了好几次。

先开始岳明辉大手一挥说要针灸，扎三个月准好，可李振洋怕扎针死活不愿意。于是又说拔罐，可拔了一次李振洋就嫌弃身上留下印子穿衣服不好看，再也不愿意配合。

大猫撒娇讲道理闹别扭，各种方式用了个遍，可李英超在这件事上也固执，最后两人为此大吵了一架，结果只好各退一步，找岳明辉开了方子喝中药。

一副药喝五天，每周换一副方子，断断续续坚持了小半年，李振洋的痛经总算是基本缓解，相应的李英超的存糖也随之大量消耗。

这会看到李英超发来消息，着实让岳明辉纳闷。

他掐指一算这日子也没错，又回忆了一番上周李振洋来时的脉象，自认为不会出现这样的情况。

岳明辉一边刷牙一边思索，突然想起上周诊所里李振洋无意间说了句“小弟最近可忙了”，蓦地心下一片清明，拿起手机给人发消息。

[岳医生]洋洋，你真的痛经啦?

岳明辉消息一发出去就觉得这样直白的质问由他作为医生说出口不太对，刚想撤回，就见对面的人已经秒回了。

[kwin洋]没有  
[kwin洋]逗小孩呢  
[kwin洋]老岳你不知道  
[kwin洋]小白眼儿狼最近天天窝在实验室里不理他大哥我  
[岳医生]李振洋你牛逼  
[岳医生]你装病呢还和我发消息  
[kwin洋]这不小孩出去买红糖水了吗  
[kwin洋]刚给我泡了红枣枸杞  
[kwin洋]分享图片  
[kwin洋]分享图片  
[kwin洋]分享图片

岳明辉还没来得及制止，那头李振洋已经疯狂分享了八张角度各异的红枣枸杞图片。

岳明辉不用点开图片，就已经能够已经想象出来李振洋翘着腿躺在沙发上举着杯子摆拍的样子。

[岳医生]够了  
[岳医生]别发了  
[岳医生]我给你讲李振洋，红糖水其实没意义  
[岳医生]那个研究表明吧  
[岳医生]滚烫的红糖水里对痛经有改善的，其实是滚烫的水  
[岳医生]所以你直接喝热水就行了  
[kwin洋]你这个老岳真是  
[kwin洋]你不懂  
[kwin洋]我的重点是  
[kwin洋]弟弟出去给我买了  
[kwin洋]不说了  
[kwin洋]我听见弟弟回来了  
[岳医生]你牛逼  
[岳医生]你也不怕弟弟知道了生气

李英超回屋时李振洋还蜷在沙发上，桌上的水被人挪了位置，却没喝半口。李英超看着沙发上眯着眼的哥哥，放缓了步子走过去。

李英超刚走到人身边，躺着的大猫就睁开了眼。

“小弟……”

李英超看着哥哥，心里也难受的紧。

他素来对这事格外上心，前些日子李振洋的痛经得到缓解，他立马定做了一面妙手回春的锦旗给岳明辉送了过去。如今看着李振洋捂着肚子躺在沙发上的模样，李英超恨不得自己能替他承受这痛苦:“洋哥，还难受呢?”

李振洋点了点头。

他眉眼生的锋利，平日里气场全开时总带着生人勿近的意味。可一到了每个月这两天大猫又会变得格外敏感脆弱，眼角总挂着一抹红，窝在沙发上抱着热水就不愿动弹，支使着李英超做这做那，又格外黏人的希望弟弟随时待在身边。

此刻李英超刚坐上沙发，蜷起的人便自动靠了过来，把脸埋在弟弟窄窄的肩上，软绵绵的回答道:“好困啊小弟，哥哥疼的睡不着，你给哥哥揉揉……” 

李振洋拉着弟弟得手放在肚子上，小孩熟练的轻轻使力压着他的小腹揉动。李振洋放松了身子靠着李英超，闭上眼嘟囔:“唔……再重一点。小弟你的手真暖和……”

李英超听话又加重了力道揉着猫咪肚子。这样子让他想起在一起的第一个圣诞节，两人在广场上等整点的钟声，那天他特意精心打扮，穿了薄薄的大衣，在寒风里冻的双手冰冷，站在身旁的李振洋于是搓暖了手夹着他的度去温暖。

如今两人磕磕绊绊走过了漫长的岁月，李振洋不再是那个被小孩钦慕着无所不知的哥哥，李英超也不再是那个常被调侃没见识的虎孩子。大哥也会把脆弱幼稚的样子展露在小孩面前，小弟也学会在柴米油盐的日子里照顾有些敏感的大猫。

或许李振洋确实乏了，或许是小弟浑身暖乎乎的包围着他，还带着糖果般甜滋滋的红糖味道，迷迷糊糊间他竟沉沉睡去。

李英超把人放在沙发上躺好，盯着他洋哥通红的耳尖，掏出手机继续骚扰岳明辉。

[金刚壮汉李大超]岳叔  
[金刚壮汉李大超]洋哥这次有点奇怪  
[岳医生]……  
[金刚壮汉李大超]感觉精气神还好  
[金刚壮汉李大超]脸色也挺好  
[岳医生]……  
[金刚壮汉李大超]话也挺多  
[金刚壮汉李大超]事儿也挺多  
[金刚壮汉李大超]但就是说难受的厉害  
[金刚壮汉李大超]岳叔，你咋回事啊  
[岳医生]……

李振洋醒来时身上盖着一条毯子。

李英超在厨房里忙碌，茶几上放着一杯新的红糖水，应该是刚煮好的，还冒着热气。

李振洋端起水抿了一口，小孩不要钱似得加糖，甜的他直皱眉。撑起身子站起来时一股热液下涌，这种感觉李振洋至今也不能适应，他极不自然的迈开腿踱进了卫生间，等脱了裤子才反应过来，扯着嗓子喊:“小弟!!!!!”

厨房里的小孩忙不过来，只好也吼:“干啥!!!!”

李振洋支支吾吾:“给我拿……”

李英超:“啥玩意?”

李振洋:“……”

李英超:“洋哥?”

李振洋:“给我拿张日用超薄!”

等李振洋换完卫生巾出来，小孩已经出了厨房，正坐在沙发上，瞪着大眼睛一动不动的看着他:“洋哥哥还痛吗?”

李振洋先是一愣，暗自思索自己的演技有何毛病，随即又看见小孩眼里的关心不假，于是松了一口气，面不改色:“嗯，还有点难受。”

李英超听了，站起来凑到他身边，认真道:“洋哥哥，我听医生说，痛是可以转移的。”

小孩说话时，呼出的气打在李振洋左耳的耳垂上，湿热的气息带来的痒意弥漫开来，李振洋感觉身下又溢出了一股黏糊糊的液体——是瞬间加快流速的血液，或者是爱欲涌起的情潮。

或许是经期特有的欲望，他突然好想要被李英超狠狠侵占。

“小弟!”李英超的手覆上他微微勃起的下体时，李振洋忍不住惊叫了出来。

他是渴望的，可平日月经期间的小孩总是对这方面严格的不行。

之前有次他存心想调戏小孩，一边含着弟弟的性器一边含含糊糊的嚷嚷“来月经了也可以做爱”的理论，被小孩板着脸骂了一番。

之后李英超每个月那几天都会义正辞严的拒绝他的索求，甚至连他赌气自慰时也要紧紧盯着监督。

“哥哥只许摸摸自己前面，后面不能碰，会生病的。”

所以当李英超扒掉他松松垮垮的睡裤，直接伸进内裤里握住他的性器时，李振洋还处于半懵的状态。等他好不容易回过神，小孩已经娴熟的握着他的性器上下刺激。

顿时连仅有的那一点点不舒服也忘记了。

李振洋侧靠着李英超，仰起头来大口喘气。嘴里一会嘟囔着不要了不要了，一会又催促着快摸摸顶头再摸摸囊袋。

李英超手活好，就着沾满手的前列腺液变着花样刺激着哥哥。他紧紧盯着李振洋，嘴里不听说着直白露骨的荤话。

“洋哥哥，你经期时身上味道好大……”

“哥哥真厉害，后面在流血，前面还在射精。”

李振洋伸手想去捂住小孩的嘴，可抬起手来又不自觉的抓住李英超的胳膊试图掌控小孩的节奏。当然此时的一切只是徒劳，等到终于被折腾着射出来的那一刻，他听见李英超在耳边问道:“哥哥，还痛吗?”

李振洋不理他，自顾自的抬手碰了碰李英超早就勃起的下体。

“小弟，哥哥不是说过，来月经了也可以做爱。”

 

尾声  
岳明辉看完最后一个病人，掏出一直震动不停的手机，顿时一个头两个大。

李英超噼里啪啦给他打了一大堆话，第一句赫然写着:

[金刚壮汉李大超]岳叔，我洋哥装的吧

哎哟，完了。

岳明辉一边幸灾乐祸地感慨一边继续往下读。

[金刚壮汉李大超]我跟了他这么多年，我能不知道他！不就嫌我最近忙吗，这人真是，撒个娇还要事儿事儿的  
[金刚壮汉李大超]算了我就装不知道  
[金刚壮汉李大超]我洋哥永远八岁  
[金刚壮汉李大超]得哄着

靠，你们两也是绝配。

岳明辉一边想着，一边再次戳开李振洋的对话，那人最新回复的两条弹了出来。

[kwin洋]没事，知道了就知道了  
[kwin洋]我能怕这个  
[岳医生]你牛逼


	7. 红丝绒

李振洋打开窗户，少年灵活的翻身，跳进他的房间。

“李振洋，你怎么这么慢，我快冻死啦。”

李英超夸张地缩起脖子抱怨，随后又凑到他身边索要拥抱。李振洋素来纵容他的小脾气，只是笑着捏了捏小孩的脖子，便搂过他抱在怀里：“弟弟，我今天好累啊。”

“他们吵来吵去，吵了一整天。妈说裙子上要镶红宝石，姐姐偏要绣玫瑰花。来来回回折腾了一个上午。结果下午凡凡来了，又说要换料子。我不喜欢新换的料子，穿起来怪扎人的。”

李英超靠在李振洋怀里，掰着他的指头听大猫慢吞吞地抱怨。

“洋哥哥想要什么料子?”

“绸缎的吧?或者就原来那种，总之不要新换的纱，太硬了。”

“我明天让岳叔去给他们说说。”李英超抬起头和他对视，两人又都不自觉的笑了起来。

“东西收好了吗?明天让人来搬过去。”

“差不多了。你留在这的那些书和模型还没收拾。”李振洋闻言，又想起了什么，伸手指着阳台便开始数落起李英超：“你这个弟弟，也不来帮帮哥哥。我的东西多，又不想别人碰了脏，连着收拾了两天，快累死了。”

李英超讨好似得凑上前在他的唇边落下一个轻轻的吻，又挂在人身上移到阳台边去看:“洋洋有好多帽子。”

他随手从李振洋叠在箱子里的一大堆帽子里拿出一顶，踮起脚为他戴上——宽大的帽檐上是精致的刺绣，少年仔仔细细地整理好繁复的装饰，又捏起帽檐下两条宽边蕾丝带，给他系了一个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。

“小弟，你这系的什么东西。”

李振洋埋着头努力看了半天，皱起眉头抱怨，他把那一团蕾丝拆开，又自己重新系上。

李英超一动不动地盯着他熟练的翻动手指，随后一只蝴蝶落在他修长的颈上：“洋洋戴帽子真好看。”

“你哥哥脖子长得好，戴什么都好看。”李振洋仰起下巴，“不是帽子漂亮，是你哥哥我漂……”

他话音未落，李英超突然像是想起什么，咯咯咯地埋头笑起来。这下倒是李振洋被他笑的一头雾水，于是取下宽檐帽，弯下腰凑过去想要看他的表情。

李英超察觉他靠近，顺势靠进他怀里，抬起头盯着他，大眼睛里忍不住的笑意：“我想到洋哥哥马上就要戴王冠了。一定也很漂亮。”

少年的话烧得李振洋满脸通红，他看着眼前的弟弟——再过半个月，就是他们的婚礼。

一切都太不真实了。

李振洋想。

过去在他的认知里，他是小王子最亲近的兄长，最默契的玩伴，或许称得上半个老师，暧昧的关系尚且不能被定义为恋人——于李英超他可以有种种身份，却不应该是那个和他一同带上王冠的人。

可他没有料想到，他眼中没有见识什么都不懂的小孩，早就在不知不觉间变得远比他想象的成熟勇敢。

小王子一步步登上王位，竟瞒着他和岳明辉一起，暗自计划着，将王冠捧到他面前，献给了他。

李英超多了不起。他心里清楚地知道自己素来拿他没办法。

面对小孩毫不掩饰的爱意，他怎么说的出拒绝的话。

只是一切都像梦一般美好。

过分的美好，美好的不真实。

“洋哥！”李英超见李振洋不搭理自己的话，提高音量，又喊了一句。

“洋哥哥，我也好累啊。”

李英超来之前李振洋刚刚准备睡下，卧房里没有开灯，此时两人正站在一片昏暗之中。借着朦胧的月光，李振洋能看见小孩漂亮的大眼睛下深深的眼圈。

“小弟最近是不是很忙。”

“还好。处理事情比之前熟练多了，又有岳叔在。”话题走向自己预想的方向，小孩心机得逞，拉起哥哥的手，直接按在自己鼓鼓囊囊的下体。

“只是这些天晚上没有洋哥哥在，我都睡不好。”——事实上，因为婚礼，他们已经半个月没有见面了。

李英超刚满十八岁，正是性欲旺盛的年纪。这半个月两人连见面都偷偷摸摸，更别说床上那些事。而今天的李英超显然不打算在忍耐，他把哥哥的话全堵在急不可耐的亲吻里，等到李振洋缓过气来，再想要拒绝时，已经被压在柔软的床上扒掉了裤子——李英超跪在他张开的腿间，埋头含住他的性器。

这下李振洋什么话也说不出来了。

“洋哥，我好喜欢你啊。”小孩一边吞吐他的性器一边含含糊糊地嚷嚷。

“我下午偷偷去看你试衣服了。洋哥，你穿裙子好漂亮。我也不喜欢新的料子，但不要换成绸缎，蕾丝好不好。洋洋穿蕾丝一定好漂亮。”李英超吐出他的性器，抬起头来盯着他，没头没脑的问道:“洋洋，我能叫你姐姐吗?”

“为什么……”

“因为洋洋穿裙子的样子真的好漂亮。像姐姐一样。”

李振洋没有再回答，他紧闭着眼，被李英超叠声的“姐姐”刺激得直接射了出来。

“洋洋喜欢我这样叫你。”李英超甜甜的笑了起来，凑到他耳边笃定地说，“姐姐，让我进去吧。小声一点，不会被发现的。”

高潮的快感太过强烈，李振洋盯着弟弟越发成熟英气的眉眼怔怔出神，等回过神来慌慌张张地想要阻止时，所有的声音又尽数被李英超的吻打断。

“姐姐真的很适合蕾丝呀。”

解开他厚厚的睡衣，少年蓦地瞪大了眼，看着男人睡衣里精致的内衣，认真的说出了他的发现：“你看，连胸衣也是蕾丝的。”

“小弟，你也太没有见识了。”李振洋皱着眉纠正他，“到这里的才是胸衣，我这个顶多算是……算是……”

他举起手来，在胸下比划——他的胸部不似女人丰满柔软，平坦的胸口上乳晕和乳头都不大，自然不能准确的描述，只好把手放在大概的位置，试图和少年解释。

可他实在是因为少年直勾勾的眼神而慌了心，支支吾吾半天说不出个所以然来。

好在李英超也并不关心这点无关紧要的纯白布料究竟叫什么名字，他迫不及待地剥掉了他们，急切的在李振洋身上继续探索着。

“你的腰好细啊。”他摸着李振洋的腰，忍不住的感慨：“姐姐的腹肌好漂亮，不知道以后怀了孩子会不会就不见了。”

“不会有小孩的……唔……”

李振洋被他故作天真的荤话刺激的颤抖，泪水从眼角滑落，留下一道湿漉漉的冰冷。

他是想要告诉李英超，他这辈子都不能给他怀一个孩子的，可所有的话都堵在喉咙里，怎么也说不出来。

但他很快便没有精力再想这些，就被身后的手指转移了注意力——他感觉到李英超就着不知从哪里涂来的湿黏液体，正小心翼翼地扩张着自己。

“会有的，姐姐。”

“要生一个漂亮的小公主。”李英超猛的沉身进入他，“像姐姐一样好看。”

李振洋呜咽着再也说不出拒绝的话来。

他们太久没做了，李英超精力好的不像话，拉着他在床上做了两次，清洗时在浴室里又擦枪走火做了起来，到最后李振洋什么也射不出来，李英超却仍旧抵着他最敏感的软肉，每顶一下都叫一声“姐姐”，逼着李振洋答应要给他生一个女儿。

最后李振洋哭着答应了好些无理要求，才被弟弟洗干净抱着塞进被窝里。

“洋哥哥，你终于是我的王后了。”

李英超靠在李振洋怀里，伸手环住他的腰，闭着眼迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，“明天要去给岳叔说，裙子不要做纱的……”

小孩真的累坏了，话说到一半就打起了小呼噜。

李振洋低头看着少年毛茸茸的脑袋，却又格外清醒：他的后面因为太久没有被如此激烈的填满而干涩，在酣畅淋漓的性事后便隐隐有些疼痛。可这细微到可以被忽略的疼痛，却让他无比的安心。

这是如此脚踏实地的真实。

李振洋搂紧怀里的少年恋人。

我一直都是你的，我的小王子。

——不对，现在应该是。

我的国王。

 

一句话番外

李振洋看着李英超从王位上走下来，笑着给他戴上镶满红宝石雕刻着玫瑰的漂亮王冠。

“姐姐。”小孩凑在他耳边小声说，“房间里全是蕾丝，你一定很喜欢的。”


	8. 蓄意爱人

李英超放学时总会路过一家咖啡厅。

李振洋每天都坐在靠窗的位置，面前有时会摆上一台电脑，有时是厚厚一摞书，大多数时候他会戴着眼镜专心工作，修长的手指敲击键盘发出好听的声音。

偶尔也会取下眼镜，端起咖啡，于腾腾热气间眯起眼盯着窗外的车辆怔怔出神。

李英超第一次同李振洋说话就是在一个周五下午，那天下午还阳光灿烂，转眼就是暴雨倾盆。

男孩穿着公立高中宽松的亮蓝色运动校服，背着塞满练习册的巨大的书包，从校门口一路小跑，狼狈地冲到咖啡厅屋檐下躲雨。

雨水淋湿了他的头发，吻过他的脸颊，顺着修长的脖子没进宽松的校服领口。

李英超随手把额前的刘海朝后抓去，又取下书包，在其中翻找卫生纸。湿透的衣服粘在后背的滋味不好受，李英超还来不及抱怨这多变得天气，肩膀就突然被人拍了拍。

李振洋那天只穿了一件普通至极的白衬衣，可领口敞着露出半截精致的锁骨，衣服下摆收进皮带里，纤细的腰修长的双腿竟平添一份性感的味道。

他盯着眼前浑身湿透的男孩，掏出口袋里叠得方正的手帕递上前去。

“弟弟，进来躲吧。”

于是李英超稀里糊涂地被人领进店里，脱下黏湿的外套，又拿那小小的方巾擦干还滴着水的头发，回过神时才发现身旁坐着的人金色眼镜框后藏着一双漂亮的眼睛正带着笑意盯着自己看，而灯光下他的头发竟是深蓝色的。

好漂亮。

李英超在心里感叹道。

他好漂亮。

此时他尚且年少，还没有被世俗束缚住思想，于是一切的美在他眼里似乎都无关性别，或许隐约知道这个词语形容眼前的人不算恰当，可又难以找到更贴切的字句来描述他的美丽。

李振洋深蓝色的发在咖啡厅的灯光下被镀上一层金色，如同沉睡的宇宙被唤醒的那一刻迸发出耀眼却又深邃的光芒。

实在是漂亮得要命。

李英超未见过什么大世面，这猝不及防映入眼帘的美直白而又气势磅礴，使十六岁的心脏难以抑制的加速跳动着。

李振洋自然察觉到了身旁少年灼热的目光，他也不介意，任由人肆意打量着自己。等小孩终于收回目光，这才起身拉着他走到吧台，问他想吃什么。

李英超第一次进这种咖啡厅，左顾右盼不知道点些什么好，又羞于开口向人询问，只好指着李振洋的位子，理所当然道：“你喝什么我就喝什么。”

李振洋听了，也不揭穿他，只是笑着说了句小朋友别喝咖啡，自作主张地给他点了一杯奶茶和一块草莓蛋糕。

咖啡店的奶茶口感细腻顺滑却总带着一股子苦涩的味道，相比起来李英超其实更喜欢街对面小店里八元钱一大碗甜腻腻的糖水。但李振洋身上传来淡淡的味道比糖果更吸引他百倍，小孩一边吃着蛋糕，一边偷偷看那人高挺鼻梁上的小痣，近乎虔诚的祈祷着自己心脏剧烈跳动传来的声音不要被听去。

他想自己的脸一定红透了。

好在李振洋并未注意到他的不自在，此时正盯着电脑一阵忙碌。李英超咬着勺子坐在他身旁，安安静静地盯着人看，不时端起奶茶小口小口地抿。

窗外的雨似乎小了不少，等李振洋刚刚停下动作，就听见李英超小声叫他：“哥哥，我把钱转给你。”

小孩从印着海贼王的书包里翻出自己的手机，打开微信二维码，放在李振洋面前。

头像是一只可爱的小老虎。

李振洋盯着呲牙咧嘴的老虎脑袋，噗的一声笑了出来。他抬手揉着小孩的脑袋唤了声“虎宝宝”，又在小孩面红耳赤中划开自己手机扫了码。

按下好友申请后不到一秒，他就听见李英超在自己身旁小声地吸了口气。李振洋心里暗自好笑：他当然知道小男孩看见了他的头像。

而李英超此时正努力控制自己不要去看李振洋头像那张性感得过分的照片，飞快的点开红包转了六十二块钱过去，便关了微信低头盯着锁屏上的海贼王出神。

李振洋看着小老虎头像发来的红包，抬眼便瞥见男孩通红的耳根。眼前埋头看着手机的男孩有令人赏心悦目的侧脸，和一双明亮清澈的大眼睛。

他是晨雾里追逐着蝴蝶误闯入人烟的小老虎，是伊甸园里无忧无虑的亚当，偏偏自己想做那最坏的毒蛇，引诱他偷尝禁果。

李振洋收了电脑，附身凑到李英超耳边：“弟弟，哥哥不想收你的钱。”

他的手已经顺势握男孩的大腿，手指随着呼吸捏紧又松开。李英超大概是被吓了一大跳，僵直着身体坐在那里不动弹，于是李振洋含住他的耳垂，压低了嗓音哄道：“哥哥想你和哥哥回家。”

漂亮的坏人撩起长裙，十六岁的少年慌了心神，李英超听见自己鬼使神差就回答他说，好。

等他回过神来时已经跟在李振洋身后踏进了他的公寓。

李振洋的公寓就在咖啡厅旁边，整间屋子不大，收拾的倒还算整洁。只是沙发上堆满了他各式各样布料的衣服，显然没有空间给人坐下。倒是旁边摆着一个懒人靠椅，一看就是经常被使用的样子。

李英超一路上小心翼翼地打量着他的家，李振洋看见了倒也不制止，只是顺手取下他背上的书包，放在一旁的茶几上。

这其实也是他第一次带人进自己的家。

他年少时也谈过一段撕心裂肺的感情，断断续续持续了四年，可即使如此也没有动过让对方进自己家的念头，到最后争吵时那人歇斯底里的质问他是不是根本不爱，李振洋才猛然发现自己竟无话去反驳。

这段荒谬的感情结束后，也不是没再动过心思，似乎也和一两个人看对过眼，但心动还未剧烈到足够引人注目，他却又兀自没了兴趣。李振洋素来有自己的一套讲究，对所谓缘分这样的浪漫戏码有着近乎执拗的坚持。

而李英超是偶然闯进的一只飞鸟，毫不自知的落在了这座孤岛之上。

好看的小孩总能吸引旁人的目光。隔壁高中出了名的校草，放学时悄悄跟在他身后的少女三五成群，有时甚至会因为男孩的笑容而发出连坐在咖啡厅里的自己都能听见的惊呼。

这样一来李振洋也心生几分好奇，想去看看究竟是何等的人物，于是有日心血来潮故意坐在靠窗的位置，听见放学的铃声后便不时朝街上看去。

喧闹的人群都穿着一模一样亮蓝色的运动校服，可即使如此，李振洋还是一眼就看见了人群中的男孩。

那日阳光明媚，李英超推着自行车走在银杏树下，一双明亮的眼睛就这样闯进了他的心。

他素来相信一见钟情。

不是吗?

李振洋侧身让李英超进了卧室，随手关门落了锁。他从后面抱住少年，下巴放在他的肩上嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵。

“弟弟。”李振洋叫他，“你闭上眼。”

李英超听话的闭上了眼，他不知道李振洋到底想要干什么，但隐隐约约也能预料到总归是关乎那些他脑子旖旎的幻想。

十六岁的少年第一次梦遗已经是半年前的事，他依稀记得那晚绮丽的梦境中没有丰满的成熟女人，也不是隔壁班身上总是带着沐浴液清香的少女。

他梦到自己置身于一片汪洋中，温暖的潮水包裹着他的身体，在一片黑暗里有人亲吻他，凑到他耳边轻轻地喊他。

“弟弟，弟弟。”

于是少年在那湿漉漉的梦中长大了。

此时李英超又想起那夜的梦境，寂静的深海中他听见人鱼在唱歌，动人的歌声带着致命的危险，李英超却在一瞬间明白过来。

他听见的不是人鱼的歌声。

那诱人的潮音是李振洋浅浅的呼吸，是他身上衣料摩擦的窸窣声，是解开皮带时金属扣件碰撞传来的脆响，是他刻意的叹息。

李英超睁开眼。

暴雨停歇后的阳光透过薄纱洒进屋子里，他看见李振洋浑身赤裸的站在光影间。

他太漂亮了。

李英超想，他一定也知道自己有多么漂亮。

因为他又听见人鱼的歌声，听见李振洋对他说。

“弟弟，来爱我吧。”

李英超进入李振洋体内时脑子里乱糟糟的，他突然想起自己应该要告诉李振洋什么，可脑子来不及转动便被巨大的浪潮卷入深海中，连海平线也随着温度升高无序的移动着。

在无止境的快感里李英超附身亲吻掉身下的人眼角溢出的泪水。咸湿的味道让他在那一瞬间想起两件事来。

半年前他第一次见到李振洋。

还有。

其实他带了雨伞。


	9. 星光之夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小李英超比我笔下的要坚强也要勇敢更多  
> 他是我心中最耀眼最漂亮的小星星  
> 我知道这个罗里吧嗦的故事矫情又无趣，一切全都是我的错  
> 但还是想要以此补一个迟到很久的成年  
> 希望小王子永远无畏  
> 也希望爱意永恒，彼此珍惜

跳伞落地后李英超发现自己满脑子想的都是李振洋。

跳伞远比李英超想象的刺激。失重感是不好受的，甚至比他预想的还要难捱。

刚从飞机上跳下去时他紧紧闭着眼不敢向下看，好在很快在空中飞翔的新奇感取代了害怕，从高空坠落的感觉让马上就要步入成年的男孩体内多巴胺飞快地分泌，刺激产生快乐，却又因为连他自己也难以掌控的自由而多了一种莫名其妙的不安——以至于等他回过神来后只想要被他的洋哥抱在怀里肌肤相贴。

李英超绕着整个跳伞基地找了两圈，都没看见那个穿着灰毛衣的身影。

“李振洋呢？”小孩随手抓过一个哥哥就问。

幸运的卜凡凡刚刚经历了人生第一次跳伞，正在和岳明辉兴奋地描述，闻言撇了撇嘴不耐烦：“唉我说弟弟，你都不知道他在哪，我怎么会知道？”

卜凡凡靠不住，自己的男朋友不见了还得靠自己去找。李英超放开他那个满脑子只有“老岳老岳我和你讲”的哥，悻悻然挨着岳明辉坐下，掏出手机给人发微信：李振洋，你人呢？

“我在这儿呢。”

消息发出去没收到回复，他洋哥倒是不知从哪冒了出来，一屁股坐到他身旁，仰头找了个舒服的姿势，枕着他的大腿闭上眼，喉咙里呼噜噜地响：“鼻炎了，难受。”

李振洋刚到新西兰鼻炎就犯了，舟车劳顿后加上水土不服导致的感冒，这两天一直不太舒服。

李英超和他恋爱谈得大大方方坦坦荡荡，此时也不管那头陈博文正举着摄像机随时记录着他们四个，微微分开腿任由他哥哥躺着。

李英超盯着躺在自己身上懒洋洋的大猫咪，后者正眯着眼张着张嘴只嚷嚷自己大发慈悲陪小弟你跳伞完成心愿，现在跳完伞后的浑身难受应该得到赔偿。

于是小朋友抬头看了看镜头，瞧见陈博文正忙着拍一旁俩人打闹，赶忙埋头凑到哥哥面前，亲了亲他丰满漂亮的嘴唇，又小小声在哥哥耳边哄道：“超超亲亲就不难受了。”

李振洋被他亲软了身子，闭上眼嘴角不自觉弯了个满足的弧度，抬起手绕道他身后轻轻拍了拍——那边陈博文的镜头又扫过来了，李英超只好赶紧坐直了身子，去找岳明辉聊天。

大腿上的重量压在小男孩心口，哥哥带来的温度让那一块皮肤格外敏感，他稍稍一动都能带来直达心底的痒。

李英超只感觉自己耳尖红得发烫，满脑子挥之不去的都是哥哥在床上时诱人的模样。

刚刚上飞机前李振洋先穿好了装备，整个人躺在长凳上不愿意走。

大了七岁的哥哥对他撒起娇来却自然极了，像只吸入过量猫薄荷的大猫咪扭腰摆臀，软着嗓子一个劲儿叫他：“李英超儿，李英超儿。”

李振洋的鼻炎有些严重，发出的声音也黏糊糊的，李英超三个字硬是被他喊的像融化掉的水果糖一样甜腻，于是他自己也有点不好意思，又换了称呼朝着小孩叫：“小弟，小弟。”

李英超一边忙着换衣服，一边还要回应自己年上恋人的召唤。

他知道李振洋还是有些害怕。

小孩嘴上说着安抚的话，心里却暗自想着：他亲爱的洋哥哥胆子确实不大，怕鬼怕各种昆虫还怕这些刺激的项目。

他想起在迪士尼的鬼屋那次，连小朋友都不怕的地方，他漂亮的哥哥也能被突然钻出来的工作人员吓一大跳。

还有上次自己缠着李振洋陪他看鬼片，看完后那一周两人做爱时哥哥都提心吊胆地盯着房间四周，稍有动静就吓得缩紧后面。后来还是被他抵着前列腺撞到神志不清再无精力胡思乱想，才彻底放松下来软乎乎地趴在被子上翘着屁股挨操。

大多数的李英超总想要快点长大，想做一个能够保护哥哥替他遮风挡雨击败妖魔鬼怪的小王子。可有时候他又变成了最调皮的坏小孩，李振洋害怕的模样偏偏让他硬得不像话。

哥哥的胆子真的很小。

坐过山车害怕得不得了却还要假装自在，其实手心里全是汗，那样掩饰慌张的神态从让十七岁青春期的男孩控制不住自己地想歪。他眼里的哥哥像是身后塞了跳蛋却要忍住不被人发现一样，紧紧夹着屁股故作镇定。

而跳伞前穿着黑色安全绳索，瘫在长凳上不愿起来的哥哥，就像屁股里吃进了去年情人节自己送的振动棒，还被贞操带紧紧锁住了一般。

随机振动带来的快感一定让哥哥舒服死了，不然不会仰起头把漂亮的脖子露出来，也不会紧闭着眼角红通通的双眼，不会扭动他纤细好看的腰，嘴里还发出那样动听的声音。

李英超坐在越野车上时还在托着下巴幻想。

他想和李振洋做爱。

还有几天才彻底成年的小孩掰着指头叹了口气：已经三天没有碰过洋哥了。

公司准备这次旅行还是颇费心思，不仅给他们租了间屋子，还租了车顶帐篷给他们体验。

下午阳光正晒，搭车顶帐篷时李振洋装模作样在旁边倒腾了一会儿，就被太阳烤化了骨头贴在梯子上不愿动弹。

他身子懒，嘴却闲不住，后来干脆一口气钻进帐篷里，趴在车顶冒出个脑袋拖着嗓子指挥小李英超拧螺丝。

那头卜凡凡和岳明辉配合默契，搭好帐篷就各自进去躺下了。这边李英超哼哧哼哧拧好最后一颗螺丝，刚要钻进自己的帐篷里休息，就看见李振洋正撑着下巴看他。

“小弟来，进哥哥这个。”李振洋侧过身子让出位置，“宽敞着呢，刚刚博文进来都挤得下。”

其实他俩身上都没几两肉，哪怕进了一个帐篷空间还富余得很，足够再躺下一个陈博文。

李英超伸了胳膊去拉好帐篷的帘子，回头就瞧见李振洋正盯着自己。小孩乖乖凑到哥哥身边自己的固定位置躺下，顺势抓过哥哥的手揣进怀里把玩。

李英超总喜欢握着李振洋的手。

以前上节目时李振洋就举着一双手显摆过他的十指修长好看，这点李英超其实是认同的：他哥哥比他高了半个脑袋，宽肩窄腰气场十足，手脚却偏偏精致小巧。李英超手大，能把李振洋小小的拳头整个包进手中。两人做爱时李振洋总会情不自禁去抓身下的床单，这时候李英超便要霸道的扣住他的手，挤进指缝间和人十指紧扣。

“李振洋，你猜我想到了什么？”李英超捏着哥哥的手指，闷闷地开口。

“……猜不到……你在想什么……”

耳边传来被拖得慢吞吞的声音，李英超侧过头看了眼李振洋，后者眯着眼睛躺在他旁边，仿佛下一秒就马上要沉沉睡去的模样。

李英超盯着哥哥随着说话一张一合的嘴唇，突然觉得自己心里滋生的那些矫情的青春期特有的惆怅与不安都变得微不足道。

当下的他只有一个冲动在心里破土而出，他要去亲吻李振洋，在他睡着之前。

他要和李振洋做爱。

这些天来他都如饥似渴的想要进入哥哥，或许是即将成为大人的事实在潜意识里带来了恐惧，在躺进帐篷的一瞬间他突然想起《断背山》里的情景来，想起那些相似的确实存在不可被忽视却总被他们刻意回避的未来。

李英超知道成年意味着他从此不再是一个拥有特权的小朋友，意味着从此无论是事业还是情感，他都要自己承担一切因果责任。

弟弟不可能一辈子都不长大。

所以他才想要在新西兰夜晚的满天繁星下进入李振洋，想看鼻子堵住的哥哥只能张着嘴巴呼吸，眼角蓄满泪水，想再听他紧锁着眉头说一遍：“小弟不行，你还没有成年。”

李振洋总是不厌其烦地用他还没有成年来禁止他的种种行为，可每次只要他瞪大眼撒娇，或是稍微多喊几声亲爱的洋哥哥，他的好哥哥又立马丢盔弃甲放弃了拒绝，任由他索取快乐。

李英超想，若是真的不行的话，一开始李振洋就不应该在那个虎头虎脑的小孩亲吻他后依旧无限地纵容。他从来没有彻底拒绝过自己，所谓的“未成年人”不过是个虚无的名头，不过是李振洋看似坚定的假动作。

他们都是色厉内荏的胆小鬼，却偏偏要在看不见未来的当下相爱。

可最终到头来，却又正是这种罪恶与不应当，反倒具体真实的让他感受着他们彼此相爱。

 “可我出奇的想预支一段美好的青春时光，体会那美丽的疼痛，哪怕将来有一天需要加倍偿还，我也愿意无声无息悄悄地独自承受。”

李英超想起他曾写下的这些稚嫩而故作伤感的文字，而如今他正在预支着一段不知长短尽头的爱，如果他必须加倍偿还的那一天不得不到来，他会愿意又是否能够独自承受呢？

李英超给出了他的答案。

所以他在成为可以正大光明享受性爱的成年人之前，不计后果地三番五次地拉着他的哥哥偷尝禁果，一起感受罪恶与禁忌的快感，仿佛这样就能将自己和李振洋的命运紧紧绑在一起。

坏小孩，他想让李振洋成为共犯。

帐篷的空间到底是不够的，两人亲吻到动情时才恍然意识到了这一点。

李振洋推开身上的人，喘着气制止他进一步的动作，于是李英超只能翻身躺回他身边，又抬头同他继续接吻，手往下伸带着李振洋一起将两人的性器握住，熟练地刺激着彼此。

 

射精的那一刹那李振洋凑到他耳边低声说了些什么。

李英超这几天毫无根源的焦虑一瞬间烟消云散，肌肤相贴的性爱让他感到安心，迷迷糊糊快要睡着时他像猫咪幼崽般蹭到李振洋身上，脑袋轻轻贴在哥哥耳边回答。

“哥哥，我也爱你。”

等李英超一觉醒来身边的人已经到不见了，他迷迷糊糊爬下帐篷就听见屋子那边传来李振洋和岳明辉的打闹声。

李英超莫名其妙的有些害臊。

他回想起刚刚自己的举动，尽管他什么也没有说，知他如李振洋也一定早猜到敏感的准未成年人此时正在莫须有地不安。

事实上李英超是不愿意总被李振洋当做小孩的。

他渴望着成长，日日夜夜盼望着成熟，渴望跨越横亘于两人之间的漫长七年——可他又安于享受年幼的特权，享受李振洋对他的特殊。

尽管到现在这份特殊早已不是缘于简单的年龄差，而他们之间的羁绊也不再是简简单单的兄弟友人。李振洋于他也能是时而幼稚爱哭爱撒娇的恋人，而他于李振洋也成了能够进入他体内同时进入他的世界的小男朋友。

可李英超不得不承认，这些特权回到最开始，也只是因为自己是个没见识的跟在李振洋身后的漂亮小孩。

李英超在这兀自杵着出神，那边李振洋先看见了他。大猫扯着嗓子召唤自家小男朋友，李英超李英超一个劲儿喊个不停。

被点名的只好过去凑热闹，结果又被以寿星的名义禁止参与烤肉制作，只能坐在一旁看三个哥哥围着烧烤架子忙碌。

好不容易准备好了晚餐，四个人举着各自的饮料对着镜头合照。

李振洋熟练的撬开啤酒盖，三个成年人一人一瓶，小李英超握着果汁混在三瓶啤酒间：未成年人不得饮酒。

就当所有人都习以为常地准备碰杯，站在李英超身旁的人突然止住了动作。他的洋哥哥像过去没收他偷喝的酒那般夺过了他手中的果汁，埋头撬开一瓶冒着气泡的啤酒，塞进了他的手里。

“我小弟今天成年了，可以喝酒了。”

李英超握着哥哥递来的酒，小口尝了尝味道，啤酒苦得涩口，心里却甜滋滋冒着泡。

烧烤完李英超兴奋地不得了，拉着岳明辉和卜凡凡在屋子后面的阳台上放着音乐跳舞。

“不至于吧弟弟。”卜凡凡还没见过李英超这副模样，忍不住感慨，“不就第一次喝酒吗，弟弟你这反应也太激动了吧。”

李英超却不和他解释，自顾自地在一旁又鹅鹅鹅笑得一脸嘚瑟。

这其实不是他人生中第一次喝酒，可却是第一次接过李振洋埋头替他撬开的啤酒。

这个举动似乎意味着一份承诺：属于小李英超的成人世界正式开启大门，而身边的同行人将会依旧是李振洋。

这种太过隐晦的寓意是李振洋和李英超彼此间心知肚明的承诺，而对此的认知比酒精更让小孩满足。

他忍不住闭着眼幻想未来的种种，如同当年十五岁孤注一掷的小孩坐在火车上幻想着今后，如今当时期许的看似不切实际的想法已经实现大半，可他依旧不满足的渴求更多更好在今后也能实现。  
   
音乐还在播放，下一秒随机切换到他们为了新年录的新歌。三个人听到前奏就激动的不行，另外两个已经随着节奏跳了起来，李英超四处去找音频里笑得上气不接下气的人，才发觉李振洋去了厕所后还没回来。

岳明辉和卜凡凡就着给红包的背景音乐玩嗨了，两人互相当对方爸爸作势要给红包，战况激烈显然顾不上帮他找人，于是李英超随手抓了件外套就往外走。

没由来的，他觉得李振洋应该在那里。

等他大步走近屋子门口那个蹦床，果不其然看见李振洋的脑袋。李英超很少见到李振洋这副模样，舞台上的李振洋总是气场强大，而私下里的哥哥不是温柔有礼，就是闹腾起来幼稚的要命。可无论做什么，这人总是洒脱随性，从不后悔也从不犹豫。

像这样失落的李振洋确实他从未见到的，而李英超可以肯定的说出李振洋的失落与反常来自于自己。

他默默走了过去，紧挨着李振洋的身子躺下，抬眼便看见满天星光。

巨大的夜幕将他们笼罩在其中，李英超只觉得万籁俱寂，唯独身旁人的呼吸声格外清晰。

“李振洋……”

他开口想要打破沉默，刚刚喊出那人的名字便被抢过话去。

“李英超，我之前说，弟弟不要做大人，其实当初我是这样想的。”

“我很长一段时间，比任何人都不想要你长大。李英超，你知道吗。我想你永远是那个没见识的二傻子，永远是我的小李英超小白眼狼小朋友。”李振洋停顿了一下，又接着道，“可我现在不这么想了，因为发现你好像总是期望着长大，所以我也想着我们李英超同学一定要心想事成。”

似乎是总觉得表达得词不达意，成年人又小声地解释道：“其实我想说的是，小弟，未来很漫长的。”

“但你洋哥会一直陪着你。”

李英超转过头去看李振洋，后者正盯着头顶的星空一动不动，他眼里满是闪烁的星光，又或者是别的东西。

李英超想要开口说些什么，他想说好，又想说李振洋我爱你，想说永远，想说一辈子相爱，可到最后他什么也说不出。

他只能凑上前去吻掉哥哥细长眼角那颗泪珠，然后顺着那人漂亮的鼻梁将吻落在哥哥厚厚的嘴唇上。

爱意被具象化后脱口而出，李英超咬着哥哥的下嘴唇说：“李振洋，我想在这里要。”

李振洋不会拒绝李英超的，他揉着小老虎毛茸茸的脑袋，笑弯了眉眼：“李英超，哥哥人都是你的了，你想在哪里，想干什么都可以。”

李英超从李振洋衣兜里翻出润滑剂和避孕套时才意识到这分明是他洋哥蓄谋已久的勾引。漂亮的哥哥此时已经被他扒光了身子，正躺在蹦床上随着他的动作上下颤动。

等李英超进入的那一刻李振洋终于忍不住泪水哭了出来。蹦床带来的未知快感让他所承受的每一下撞击都无处可躲，而在满天星光下的性爱实在是过分的羞耻。

李振洋咬着下唇不让自己叫出声来，他不知道岳明辉和卜凡凡此时此刻正在干什么，还有那些工作人员，任何一个都随时可能发现他们。

而他们就在这简陋的蹦床上肆无忌惮地做爱。

满肚子坏水的小李英超还抵着他敏感的前列腺一个劲磨蹭，性器又随着蹦床自身的颠簸晃动而在他体内胡乱变换着进出的角度。

“太过了……”

李振洋终于还是哭得不像样子，他感觉自己正随着蹦床晃动，如同在海上航行般头晕目眩，可快感又是确实存在的，身下的性器被弟弟用大手握住不让射精，前列腺被毫无章法地不停刺激，李振洋败下阵来，被弟弟欺负的无心在寻思是否有人发现也不懂什么是羞耻。

他只能抱着小孩单薄的身体感受他在自己体内的满足，嘴里只剩下反反复复不断地呢喃。

“李英超，李英超。”

李英超在这里呢。

李英超在你的体内，在你跳动的心脏里，在你口中漫长的未来里。

李英超在这里呢。

“李振洋，我们会到永远吗？”

射精时男孩颤抖着问他身下的恋人，眼角的生理泪水被温柔的抹去。

李振洋捧起小孩的脸，一字一句说的坚定。

“会的，我们会的。”

一定会的。

后来回公司李英超又去看了陈博文剪的小视频。

新西兰的旅途被浓缩进不长不短几个十分钟里，带着欢笑感动与数不清的爱。关于蹦床的那几段画面被他串在一起放慢放缓，李英超甚至觉得，似乎在嬉笑打闹间，他们已经陪伴着彼此度过了漫长的余生。

可他又贪心地觉得那些画面都还不够。

比起跳跃在空中时的笑容，比起那一晚满天星光下疯狂的性爱，比起新西兰短暂逃逸后留下的回忆，李英超清楚地知道，他更想要的，是李振洋口中的漫长未来。

大约是知晓李振洋会陪在他的身旁，对于未知的前路，他竟开始疯狂地渴慕着。

也正奔跑着前往。


	10. 想念

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是有目的性的搞个黄

李英超来找他时，李振洋正埋头批改着暑假发的那几套卷子。

听到开门发出的声响，李振洋停笔抬头，恰好对上小孩可爱至极的笑容，优等生规规矩矩地朝他问好：“老师，我来问你道题!”

李振洋看着眼前笑的乖巧的小坏蛋，又瞥了眼坐在他对面办公桌前的隔壁班老师，深吸一口气，朝小孩摆摆手让人过来。

李英超靠近时，李振洋忍不住有些害臊。

这个笑着叫他洋哥，捧着数学卷子等他讲解析几何例题的漂亮学生，昨晚才在放学后的教室里，把他按在冰凉的讲桌上，闭着眼亲吻他，进入他，狠狠地在他体内干尽坏事，带给他无与伦比的高潮。

是他的好学生李英超，也是他的小男朋友李英超。

课间不长，李英超似乎是急匆匆跑来找他的，额前冒出了一层薄汗，贴在他身侧听他说话时，身上还散发着热气，烫的他的手臂一阵酥痒。

李振洋忍不住回想起昨晚的场景来。

 

晚自习下课后被小李英超锁在空无一人的漆黑教室里，小老虎不知因为他和哪位女同学的交谈而莫名其妙地吃了醋，噘着嘴蛮不讲理地褪下他的裤子，执意要在讲台上惩罚他的老师。

十七岁的小孩力气意外的大，压着他的大腿时动作格外的粗暴，趴下身子舔他软乎乎的肉穴时又小心翼翼的。

“李振洋，你是我的。”

好学生凑到他耳边咬着他的耳垂嚷嚷，发育良好的下体猛地顶入他紧窄的女穴里。

被进入的快感太过强烈，老师彻底丢盔弃甲，失去了反抗的念头。

想来还有些不好意思，二十多岁的成年人喜欢上了小朋友，反倒越活越小，也总生出幼稚的酸涩情绪，也会喜欢甜甜蜜蜜的浪漫桥段，也会费尽心思去琢磨爱情两字来。  
精明的成年人也变得傻乎乎，在床上更是像只被人捏住后颈的猫咪，除了把头埋在少年肩上乖乖地挨操外，什么都不知道也不记得了。

李振洋体质特殊，比一般人还要敏感，稍稍摸摸他后腰舔舔他胸口，小小的阴道里就总是湿漉漉的，紧紧地夹着小孩的阴茎，抽插间还能看见粉粉的肉。

还有那两瓣肉嘟嘟的大阴唇，也全都沾上随着动作流出来的黏液而变得亮亮的。

李英超光是快快地操弄狠狠地磨他还不满意，还要伸出大手制止他抚慰自己下体的动作——生起气来的小孩霸道极了，不允许他碰前面，执意要惩罚他到被操射出来才可以。

昨晚上李振洋被小坏蛋狠狠操干到哭着潮吹了两次，前端也出了精，又红着眼框被按着内射，才可怜巴巴地穿着湿透的内裤，挂在小孩身上慢吞吞地走回了家。

无缘无故挨了一顿操，直到睡前李振洋还张着嘴数落着醋罐子小李英超。

大猫躺在被窝里一个劲朝浴室里收拾的小孩喊:“小李英超！你洋哥现在可是你老师！你这个小弟很一般呐！尊师重道，中华民族的传统美德，你怎么一点也不学习一下！”

冷酷男孩李英超根本不理他，收拾好东西钻进大猫怀里，大手贴着后背来回两次顺顺毛，再给一个甜滋滋的亲亲就能哄好人。

一吻罢了李振洋又红着脸嘟囔着责怪小男朋友不知轻重弄得他好疼，还来不及阻止，对方就伸手探下去轻轻揉他那鼓鼓的肉。

小李英超本意是想替他缓解疼痛，谁知没揉两下又沾了满手黏黏的水，掀开被子一看他敏感的洋哥哥内裤已经湿了，被流出的水浸出深色的印子，前面也硬起来顶起了帐篷，于是只好又用修长的手指前后都替人照顾了一番。

高潮过后的老师困得不行，不负责任地闭上眼就沉沉睡去，留下帮忙干活的好学生自己牵过老师漂亮柔软的手，覆在下体上讨要一点小小的奖励。

 

身旁听完讲解的小孩正照着他讲的方法埋头苦算，白色校服下少年的身体纤细稚嫩，可李振洋却控制不住地幻想小孩压在他身上时汗津津的模样。

昨夜疯狂的性爱还生动具体留在他的脑海里，李振洋只觉得小腹一阵酸麻，忍不住夹紧大腿在座位上蹭动了几下。

黏黏的。

那头李英超已经算出了答案，看到他红着脸不自然地动作，小孩大眼睛里满是了然的神情，却只是乖巧的道了声谢，走之前还故意凑到他耳边一字一顿地心口不一道:“李振洋，我只有，一点点想你。”

下一秒上课铃声响起，好学生回到教室继续专心听讲，把他漂亮的敏感的此时已经湿透了的老师留在面红耳赤坐立难安之中。

“小白眼狼李英超。”李振洋暗自骂道，“小兔崽子小坏蛋，这个小男朋友真的一点也不行!”

 

李英超是他父亲同学家的小孩，从小跟在他身后由他带着长大，和他在一起时才高一。

那会他刚刚毕业当老师，恰好就在李英超班上教数学，于是变顺理成章的过上了和小男朋友同居的生活。

李英超还没成年，李振洋总觉得对方还是小孩子，自然是不愿意做那些事情。

可青春期的小男孩远比他想象的成熟，李英超又知道他身体特殊，比常人敏感得多，于是小坏蛋在床上四处点火，没一会便蹭的他湿漉漉的淌水，还要故意拿自己硬起的性器去蹭他的，嘴上也忍不住一个劲重复着。

“李振洋儿，我想要你。”

李英超到底是虎头虎脑的小朋友，不懂得成年人千回百转的渴望与担忧，一句话便把全部心思昭然若揭。

李振洋躺在床上闭上眼，满脑子都是李英超漂亮的模样，或是朝他笑得灿烂，或是喊他洋哥，或是皱着眉头喊他名字。

便再也说不出拒绝的话来。

第一次时李英超得了允许，毛毛躁躁扒拉下他的底裤，却又不知道下一步该怎么办。

李振洋只好认命，叹了口气一个劲儿道:“小没见识的，还得你大哥教你。”

李振洋牵过李英超的手，一只放在他前面早已挺立的阴茎上，握着一起上下滑动，另一只被他引着放在了身下鼓起的软软的肉上，稍一使劲掰开两瓣肉唇，露出自己小小的阴蒂。

“你揉揉这里，使点劲儿。”

老师只教了开头，聪明的学生就找到了诀窍。

小孩一手变着花样刺激着他前面勃起的性器，另一手慢慢晃着手指揉他敏感的软肉，又无师自通的伸了一根指头往下探去，来来回回磨蹭着软软的湿乎乎的细缝。

滑腻腻的液体流了出来，沾了小孩满手，于是那两根修长的指头就着液体滑进他体内，又曲起来刮他湿润柔软的内壁。

李振洋这老师做得尽职尽责，不仅教怎么解数学题，还要教小孩怎么把他在床上操得流眼泪。

如今小坏蛋再不用他一步步引着去做，好学生青出于蓝而胜于蓝，每次伸手一揉便能让他软了腰，掰开腿舔一舔穴便爽得李振洋眼泪水直流，最后操进去时往往李振洋已经被刺激地完全无法思考，紧紧闭着眼胡乱哼哼了一句小混蛋，尾音还总是抖得不像样子。

他的女穴很小也很敏感，李英超怕弄得他不舒服，总是小幅度地抽动，手也轻轻的揉动阴蒂，时不时捏捏两片肉唇，另外一只手配合着不断刺激着前面，拿中指写字磨出的厚茧刮顶端的小口。

老师被好学生伺候到爽得直流水，最后前面后面都喷了好多，最后还被射了一肚子黏糊糊的精液。

就像现在一样，被欺负得湿漉漉的。

 

对面的老师有课，不知什么时候已经离开了办公室，李振洋泄气般趴在桌子上，不自觉地又一次夹紧大腿磨蹭了两下。

他真的，好想李英超呀。


	11. 红色高跟鞋（上）

李英超是李振洋从福利院领回家的小朋友。  
   
十三岁以前的事他记不太清，只记得那天放学后李振洋跟着福利院的阿姨一起站在校门口，接过他背上的书包，牵着他的手把他带回了家。  
   
那时李英超还是有些孤僻的性子，十三岁的小男孩不善言说，也不会表达，好在李振洋一个人也能聊，一路上嘴没停过，从“小李英超你以后就跟着你洋哥我过了”讲到“你知道吗我家楼下馆子里的西红柿炒鸡蛋好吃的堪称艺术”。  
   
李英超嗯嗯嗯嗯地点头，直到最后一本正经的冲着人说了句:“喂，我不吃鸡蛋。”  
   
李振洋一时语塞:“那……那你可以吃西红柿嘛。”  
   
不过李英超虽然安静了些，倒比那些娇惯着长大的同龄人要乖巧懂事。小孩安安静静地坐在沙发上看李振洋来回折腾，给他铺床找被套收拾行李，末了也有些不好意思，喊了声喂把人叫住，支吾了半天说了声谢谢爸爸，下一秒就被人揉着脑袋教育了半天。  
   
“小白眼狼，叫洋哥。”  
   
李振洋不让李英超叫他爸爸，说是听起来显得他太老了。事实上李振洋确实也只比李英超大了七岁，还在读大学，成绩优异，前途无量，身高一米八八，长了张生人勿近的超模脸，但待人接物体贴又温柔，唱歌还好听。  
   
小李英超数学卷子写了一半，杵着脑袋怎么也想不通优秀男青年李振洋哪根筋搭错了要把他这么个小男孩接回家来当儿子。

下一秒李振洋端着咖啡从后面凑到他耳边，故意压低了声音:“小崽子干嘛呢，是不是不乖了，专心做作业，嗨呀李英超想啥呢你这是，又搁这儿思考你淡淡忧伤的青春呢！”  
   
小李英超被他吓了一跳，那人朝着他耳朵说话，麻麻痒痒的，臊得他满脸通红，气得不行。青春期小孩易燃易爆炸，翘着满头蓬蓬地乱毛朝大人吼:“李振洋！！你烦不烦那！”  
   
李振洋这人真的很烦。

十五岁的小朋友噘着嘴这样想着，他跟了李振洋整整两年，早就发现这人就是个白长了冷酷皮囊的小小朋友，简直幼稚得不得了。

李振洋总爱笑他是小没见识的二傻子，是长不大的小朋友。在他朋友来做客时捏着嗓子朗读他的作文，瞪大眼睛模仿他说话。生气了要打他屁股，吃饭挑食也要打，游戏输给他了更要打。  
   
小李英超掰着指头数落着李振洋烦人的九十九个理由，末了青春期男孩深深地叹口气：尽管如此，他还是最喜欢李振洋了。  
   
李振洋对他很好很好，给他买衣服，陪他看动画片，带他去吃好吃的，就算怕得要死也陪他去鬼屋去游乐园逛海洋馆做翻滚列车。

李振洋扮演着他过去岁月里缺失的那个角色，听他稚嫩还不成熟的梦想，分享他简单明了的快乐，陪伴他一点点长大一步步朝着未来奔去。

李英超在日记最后一页悄悄写下：李振洋是我最最喜欢的人。

这句孩子气的宣言在最开始也不过是小朋友独有的占有欲，李英超那时的喜欢其实很单纯，李振洋也仅仅只是他心里，作为最喜爱的独一无二的，亲人般的存在。

直到李英超十六岁那年不小心从李振洋房间未闭紧的门隙间撞见他赤裸着下半身自慰的模样，男人赤裸的身体有着结实的线条，紧闭的双腿根部吞吃着巨大震动着的按摩棒，脖子仰起时的弧度漂亮的不得了——第二天清晨少年醒来便发现自己梦遗了。

他梦见了他名义上的养父，李振洋。

李英超悄悄躲在卫生间洗内裤，被清晨起来上厕所的李振洋逮了个正着。男人撞破少年的秘密似乎也有些不好意思，红着脸支支吾吾半天，最后因为尿急轰他出了厕所，让他赶紧吃饭去上早课。

“这种事很正常的，你放心吧爸爸帮你洗。”李振洋难得以父亲自称，好像真的是位慈父般把他送到门，又忍不住坏心眼地调笑小孩，“我的小李英超终于长大啦。”

李英超看着眼前人咧嘴的微笑，忍不住也牵起嘴扯出一个笑容来，他俩哼哧哼哧傻乎乎对着笑了半天，好像平常一般没心没肺的快乐着。

可李英超知道一切已经不一样了。

身体里某块地方正猛烈的跳动着，什么东西呼之欲出，什么东西破土萌发。

他分明听见李振洋在情欲中喊着自己的名字，他也清晰地明白自己想要像在梦里那样，埋进爸爸的体内。

他爱上了他的养父。

之后很长一段时间李英超都回避与李振洋的亲密接触。一向喜欢黏黏糊糊的小孩好像一夜之间长大了，他甚至在李振洋下班后疲惫地靠在他身上抱怨领导时不动声色的躲开，然后默不作声地把自己关进房间里。

李振洋也不多担心。他像一位开明的好父亲对待叛逆期的小孩般，放任他的疏离与回避。

两个人仿佛心照不宣，却又各怀鬼胎。

李英超恐慌着捅破真相后得不到他想要的来自李振洋的更进一步的情感，而后者则是怀揣着自认为更加不可告人的心思——他爱上了自己的养子，深陷其中无法自拔。

李英超没有发现那条沾上黏腻精液的内裤消失不见，也不知道那块狼狈不堪的布料被自己的爸爸藏在了床头，更不知道他的爸爸为他而湿润，因他而动情，在无数个夜晚念着他的名字把冰冷的橡胶玩具插入那个温暖潮湿的不属于男人身体的穴，然后幻想着他的面容喷潮。

可李英超本就不是能够藏住心事的性子，这些年来又习惯了对李振洋无话不说。终于在又一次不小心撞见男人陷入情潮时推开了虚掩的门。

李英超是李振洋口中横冲直闯的虎宝宝，一点不懂拐弯抹角，直勾勾地盯着被他的出现吓得眼角泛红的男人：“爸爸，你是不是喜欢我。”

坏小孩口中故意为之的称呼羞耻极了，李振洋被吓得说不清楚话来，一个劲胡乱喊着“小弟”“小宝”“弟弟”，却被小孩恶狠狠地咬着丰润的下唇堵住了嘴巴。

亲吻间隙李英超捧着李振洋的脸一字一顿地说：“小宝才不会亲你，弟弟小弟也不会亲你，是李英超在亲你。”

小男孩红着耳朵逞强，用尽毕生所学挤出一句荤话来：“爸爸，我要操你。”

李英超说完自己羞得不敢看身下的人，毛毛躁躁使劲掰开李振洋两条长腿，傻乎乎愣了半晌，才摸着翘起的性器下那两片肉嘟嘟的软肉惊讶道：“原来爸爸不是爸爸，是妈妈。”

李振洋敏感极了，被养子按在身下摸着穴，已经湿得不像样子，闭着眼一个劲摇头拒绝:“不行，李英超你不要……”

小孩不知轻重地揉开他的阴唇，滑腻腻的黏液泉涌般流出来，沾了一手都是。这下李振洋再说不出违心的拒绝来，任凭欲望脱口而出。

“李英超，来操爸爸吧。”

李英超附身轻轻亲他的脸，一手握住他抖动着将要释放的性器堵住顶端的小口，又伸了指头进他穴里小心翼翼地揉：“妈妈。”

李振洋听见李英超纠正他道：“你是我的妈妈。”


	12. 红色高跟鞋(下)

李英超原来就黏李振洋，自两人做过后就变本加厉，恨不得相处的时间里都挂在人身上。

李振洋倒是乐得他的黏糊劲儿，他身体特殊，本就对肢体接触格外渴望，唯一不好的就是两人常常搂搂抱抱着就亲上了，一不小心就容易擦枪走火。

李英超发育的好，下面的尺寸已经不小，李振洋那处又比常人更窄更紧一点，娇气得很，稍不温柔就总被磨得通红肿胀。第二天人穿上西装裤只觉不舒服，坐在办公室里下面还酸酸胀胀的，老让他忍不住想起小李英超压在身上操他的模样。

可偏偏十六岁的小孩还在发育，青春期的欲望正是旺盛的时候。

高一的课业还不算紧张，晚自习上到八点半，李振洋六点下班，回家收拾一番，吃完晚饭再晃出门去接李英超放学。两人混在成群结队的走读生间并排走着，看似父慈子孝的模样，可等到十字路口转弯走进无人的小路，手就不知不觉牵到一块去了。

他们小区前那条路上到了晚上人少的很，两人有次在昏黄的路灯下接吻，被不知道哪里传来的狗叫声吓了一跳，急急忙忙分开，慌慌张张四处张望，最后又相互指着鼻子嘻嘻哈哈，嘲笑对方是胆小鬼。

李振洋哈哈哈的笑声和李英超的鹅鹅鹅叠在一起，又引得一阵狗叫。

李英超写完作业通常最晚不过十点半左右，离他俩入睡的时间都还早。小孩洗澡出来就蹭到李振洋身旁紧紧挨着。有时两人抱在一块儿看看视频，困了就黏糊着回卧室相拥入眠，有时小孩会支支吾吾要李振洋和他做爱——李英超害羞，每次咬着李振洋耳朵学着说些床上的下流荤话，话没说完，自己倒先羞得不行了，只能炸着毛气急败坏地一把夺过人手里的手机，又毛毛躁躁地凑上去讨要亲吻。

起初李振洋还是有些罪恶感，毕竟李英超是他名义上的养子，哪怕没有血缘关系也总是有那么一层身份在。

可到底是二十多岁血气方刚的年纪，被自己梦里不知梦过多少回的漂亮宝贝抱在怀里，一双大手钻进睡衣里摸他柔软的胸，还拿硬起的性器去蹭他敏感的腰，含着耳垂软软地叫他爸爸，李振洋的拒绝永远坚持不过一分钟，最后还是主动张开腿把淌水的穴送到小孩面前。

李英超在床上的花样很多。

李英超平时在家没大没小总爱“李振洋”来“李振洋”去的唤他，可到了床上偏偏又乖巧懂事起来。前戏的时候黏黏糊糊地一个劲叫洋哥，在紧窄的女穴里狠狠操弄时故意凑到他耳边喊爸爸，等到插进后面抵着前列腺磨时又反过来问他：“妈妈，你舒服吗？”

放暑假了李英超闲来无事收拾房间，无意间发现了李振洋藏在床头柜里那些乱七八糟的玩具，还有那条早被他忘记的白色内裤。

莫名其妙吃飞醋的小孩把下班回家的李振洋按在玄关就扒光了衣服，把人光溜溜的压在鞋柜上分开腿舔穴，又关在卧室里狠狠欺负了一晚上——小坏蛋用领带绑了人的手，又把刚脱下的内裤放到李振洋嘴边哄着人咬住不准出声。

他拿跳蛋塞进妈妈后面压着前列腺不停地震动，自己却扶着性器堵在李振洋前面那水流个不停的穴口不进去，或是用龟头去挤压亮晶晶沾满黏液的肿起来的阴蒂，逼着李振洋哭得鼻子尖也红通通的，一个劲喊他宝宝快进来。

李英超按着他的大腿深深地操进去，又抵着那处最敏感的褶皱使劲磨蹭。李振洋早就把含得湿漉漉的内裤扔到一边去了，只随着他的动作紧闭着眼控制不住地叫李英超名字，又扭腰顺着他的话求他可怜可怜妈妈操得再轻一点。

李英超凑上去亲他脸颊上小小的泪珠，下面动作也变得轻柔，缓缓地轻轻地在紧窄的穴里小幅度地抽插着。被温温柔柔地操弄实在太舒服了，李振洋没忍住喷了潮，一大股滚烫黏腻的水涌出来，前面性器也颤抖着要射精，却被李英超坏心眼握紧了根部不准他释放。

李振洋虚长李英超七岁，除了拿玩具自慰外根本没有经验，在床上被高中小孩欺负到最后哭得上气不接下气，什么羞耻的话都说了出来：答应拍自慰的视频给他看，答应喂超超喝奶，还答应要给超超生个小妹妹。

下了床他又觉得脸上挂不住，拎过人来夹在咯吱窝下噼里啪啦一顿揍，揍完两人卷在被窝里紧紧贴着要睡觉，李振洋瞪着小孩故作凶狠地逼问：“李英超，你给我说说，你小小年纪哪来的那么多坏心思。”

小李英超脸比他还红，羞得埋着脑袋头顶冒烟，抓着他的手揣进怀里摆弄，半天才不好意思地解释：“看视频里学的……”

李振洋靠在小孩身上不作声，李英超以为他睡着了，动了动身子却又被紧紧抱住不准他动弹，声音软软地还带着些委屈：“那，那些视频里的人好不好看呀……”

小李英超愣了半天，反应过来后拍着李振洋的胸口笑个不停，后者被他笑得不好意思，搬来养父的身份，内心想法全脱口而出：“你个小坏蛋，是不是嫌你爸爸老了不好看，不喜欢爸爸了。”

他说完才觉得这话有多么幼稚，恼羞成怒作势又要起身打小李英超的屁股，却被小孩翻身压在身上捧着脸，鼻子贴着鼻子软着嗓子哄：“妈妈最漂亮了，我妈妈永远十八岁。”

李振洋被顺了毛，又忍不住好奇小李英超口中那些视频。结果小孩从床头摸来手机朝他撒娇，说那些视频里的人一点不好看，我看的时候只想着妈妈，妈妈也给我拍个视频吧，妈妈刚才不是答应了吗，我想看妈妈自己玩下面的穴。

李振洋刚洗干净身子换了新的内裤，听了这些话，下面竟又不知不觉出了水，尽数黏在那两瓣热乎乎的软肉上。

刚刚折腾得太过了，他下面还酸酸麻麻胀痛得难受，显然是不可以再要了。于是只能不管那一点点欲念，又夺了李英超手机放回床头，搂着身上暖暖的小孩，兀自闭了眼要睡。

李振洋不准小孩再出声，自己嘴里却还不停叨唠着小李英超快睡吧好不容易周末了明天终于可以睡懒觉云云。最后还是被小李英超凑上前来的一个吻给打断：“可是明天得早起，你八点半还得给我开家长会呢。”

李振洋闭着眼长叹一口气，这下小男朋友一下子又变回了妈妈的小宝。


	13. 慢慢喜欢你

李振洋这几天接了新工作，等周六加班好不容易结束，又在公司楼下便利店买了一盒泡面两瓶啤酒，慢吞吞地走回家时，才发现李英超回来了。

小孩抱着毛茸茸的玩具熊坐在客厅，整个人陷在柔软的沙发里面。

快一个月不见，李英超又瘦了一点，刘海有些长了，耷拉在额头上，又长又翘的眼睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，在眼下落了一片阴影——或者是小孩今日来愈发重的黑眼圈。

还有四十七天就要高考了。

李英超最近学习忙得不得了。小孩的生活几乎被复习考试全部占据，到最后连每天上学放学一刻钟的自行车程也填不下了，不得不在班主任的语重心长中妥协。

刚从年上恋人那里享受到些许成年后的甜头的小屁孩不情愿地噘着嘴，在李振洋好笑的注视里递交了住校申请，最后被他亲爱的洋哥哥一手提着水壶水桶一手扛着被子枕头送进四人间里去住了。

其实最开始时李振洋还有些担心，午休吃饭的时候一边啃鸡腿一边和在同部门一起工作的学弟抱怨：“你说小李英超离了他大哥我能睡好吗，你知道吗那小崽子事儿可多了，他们那个学校，那个床那么窄，床板那么硬……唉你在不在听我说啊卜凡凡!”

那头卜凡凡正在看吃鸡直播嗦螺蛳粉，根本没清听李振洋在说什么，支支吾吾敷衍了两句。后者被他气的不行，又嫌弃他满身螺蛳粉的味儿，也不想再搭理他，一个人出了办公室，闷在休息间的沙发椅里皱着眉头发愁。

李英超那个小白眼狼到底有没有想我啊。

李振洋深深地叹了口气。

我还怪想那小崽子的。

而被担忧的主人公——每天忙得团团转的高三生李英超，从背单词的七点早课，到挑灯夜战的十二点，忙碌和紧张压得小孩根本没时间去不适应，仅有的睡觉时间都是争分夺秒倒头就睡。

李振洋在最近一次和他视频聊天时终于意识到了这个事实。

小孩周五才月考完，周六补了一天文综，到晚上回宿舍又做了一套模拟，洗漱完躺在床上累的不行，接到李振洋每周固定的视频邀请时已经哈欠连天。

电话那头李振洋软着嗓子问他，小李英超有没有想哥哥啊小坏蛋，咱们已经二十天没有见面了，快说你有没有想大哥我。这头李英超捧着手机眼睛一眨一眨竟不知不觉睡着了。

李振洋想自己的小男朋友想得不得了，好不容易放下了往日的矜持，直白地问出了那个憋在心里好久的问题，抬眼一看小孩已经睡得打起了小呼噜。

李英超是真的累了，李振洋生气又气不起来，只好撑着下巴对着屏幕里小孩的睡颜怔怔出神，倒最后竟是他被思念缠绕着睡不着，睁眼闭眼满脑子全是李英超。

李英超抱着他睡觉时的模样，在夜晚闭着眼亲吻他的模样，皱着眉头进入他的模样，叫他洋哥哥的模样，红着耳朵说羞人的情话的模样，和认真地说爱他的模样。

少年的身体滚烫，爱意灼人，一碰就上瘾，是李振洋戒不掉的依赖。

他想念李英超，想念到睡不着觉，想念到闭上眼就是他，梦里全是他，全身的皮肤都在渴望他。

而昨晚还在自己梦中的小男朋友此时就出现在了眼前，李振洋一瞬间竟没有反应过来：“李英超，你怎么回来了?”

李英超被他问得竟一时不知道该怎么回他，小老虎似的嚷嚷着：“你说你是不是傻啊李振洋儿，明天是什么日子你给我说说，你搁这儿自己都忘了是不是?”

李振洋琢磨了小半天，才发现他还真把自己的生日给忽略了。

其实他是个颇有仪式感的人。

别说生日这样的日子，往日里就连那些鸡毛蒜皮的小日子也能被他接着各种名义庆祝一番。可近日里工作本就忙的不行，剩下的心思也都被用来想自家考生恋人，日子过得稀里糊涂的，居然真把生日这档子事给搞忘了。

被李英超一脸无语地盯着，李振洋也觉得面上有些挂不住，这不是那不是了半天想要解释，最后也什么都说不出来。

他近日的心绪着实有些乱：一是因为工作上的事，但更多的是因为李英超。

本来在感情里总是势在必得的成年人开始无缘无故地担忧起来，他总害怕自己是没见识的小孩做出的选择，而即将到来的高考将会把他的小朋友送向无限可能的未来，去看这个五彩斑斓远比他能讲述的更精彩的世界，去遇见更多更好的人。

短暂的分别带来了成年人没由来的慌乱，原本属于两人相处的时间因为一个人的忙碌而变成另一个人的胡思乱想，于是他开始感到害怕，开始惶恐不安。

就连此刻李英超正如此鲜活生动地站在他眼前，也觉得虚无缥缈，觉得不真实。

李英超不知道此刻他心里的思绪万千，只以为他被自己忘记生日这件事震惊到还没有回过神来，兀自去厨房点了蜡烛捧着蛋糕出来，又关上灯唱了小老虎嗷嗷叫版的生日歌，拉着李振洋的手叫他许愿。

李振洋这才回过神来。

黑暗中蜡烛摇晃的火光映在李英超褪去青涩愈发成熟的脸上，他的手指修长，已经可以轻松将自己的手整个包住，或许是近日里又长了个子，竟然已经快和自己差不多高了……

李振洋这才后知后觉当初那个虎头虎脑捧着自己的脸一口亲上他的嘴角的小孩，是真的真的，已经在时光里悄悄地慢慢地长大了。

可他又猛然想起之前某天夜里两人做完爱，小孩躺在他身边粘着他不让他去洗澡，捧着他的手研究他手掌上的纹路。

他被折腾了半宿，累的眼睛都不想睁，哑着嗓子问小弟有什么研究结果，小孩一本正经地清了清嗓子，酝酿了半天：“我发现咱俩特配你知道吗李振洋，简直了。”

上一秒还压在他身上发狠地操他，什么胡话骚话都咬着他耳朵讲的霸道小男朋友，此时又红着脸说这些孩子气的话。

想到这里，李振洋又觉得眼前这个小朋友还是那个跟在他身后的小朋友，遇到什么困难就瞪着大眼睛叫他洋哥，洋哥哥，我最亲爱的洋哥哥。

可是岁月又是真的飞快地偷走了日子，相爱的两个人被时间推着往前走，走向彼此都期待着却又难以预料的未来。

他也不知道他们会走向哪里。

李振洋盯着蛋糕上融化了顶端的数字蜡烛，突然有些想要哭，忍着不流泪时喉咙深处那种酸涩不好受，他平静了半天终于开口时，才发现自己声音已经哑的不像话：“小李英超，我又老了一岁，又比你大七岁啦。”

“洋哥。”

泪水模糊了视线，恍惚间他听见李英超盯着他的眼睛喊他。

少年语气笃定，一字一句道：“李振洋，你不许哭，你给我听好了，不要害怕，我李英超会一直一直努力追赶你的。”

李英超永远知道他的。

李振洋一下子又毫无道理地释然了。

他伸手敲了敲小孩的脑袋，心里柔软的不像话，却偏偏要假装强硬地纠正道：“不是追赶。小弟，我和你一起，我们会一直一直，一起走下去的。”

于是李英超也笑了，凑过去要亲他。

最后李振洋的二十四岁结束在一个奶油味儿吻里。  
而他的二十五岁也开始在这个奶油味儿的吻里。

十八岁的男孩含着他的唇说永远，说一辈子，说爱。于是二十五岁的成年人也抛下了一切乱七八糟的顾虑与担忧，义无反顾地跟着小孩朝未来跑去。

跑向属于他们的，闪闪发亮的未来。

二十五岁生日快乐。

李振洋要一辈子平安快乐，心想事成。


	14. 油尖旺金毛玲

李振洋被电话吵醒的时候天色已经暗了。

女人从床上艰难地爬起来，习惯性先点上了烟，光着脚站在床边慢悠悠地在堆得像小山一样的衣服里扒拉手机。

李振洋憋着一肚子起床气，她今晚休息，本想着一觉睡到明天，现在却被这个不知好歹的来电人吵醒，无论是谁都免不了被她一顿臭骂，除非——除非是来电显示里这个李英超。

他们已经两个多月没有见面了，她起初还有些难过，可没几日就释怀了。李振洋常自诩薄情寡义，其实干她这一行的女人确实大多都情感寡淡，太容易动心的是干不了这个的。

所以她原本已经默认自己和李英超也就这么自然而然地结束本来也没什么的关系，各自继续生活，反倒是没想到时隔多日还能接到这小孩的电话。

李振洋压下内心波涛汹涌，假装漫不经心地接通，刚想开口那头就传来了小孩清亮的声音：“姐姐今天得空吗？”

李振洋心里忍不住骂：这小白眼狼，两个多月音讯全无，现在一开口就问她得空吗。

不得空，得空也不给你留。

李振洋心里暗自赌气似的想着，说出口却又老老实实：“在家休息呢，你别去那儿找我，来我家吧。”

李振洋，你也是够没出息的。

她一边恼怒，一边灭了烟，认命地洗了把脸，敷着面膜挑起衣服来。

她最喜欢的那条裙子被她扔掉了。

昨晚她陪一群公子哥唱歌喝酒，末了被一群人里最难看的那个叫去身边坐着，李振洋面上笑得漂亮温柔，心里膈应得不行，一边算着这月的收支房租，一边咒骂着一直拿手摸她大腿根的这位霉运当头。

那人摸了半天，不尽兴，色眯眯地哄她唱情歌，她捏着话筒唱了首王菲的《我爱你》，客人不喜欢，唱到一半就打断了，说要听带颜色的歌，话音刚落醉熏熏地头一偏，吐了她一身。

偏偏她恰好穿着第一次见李英超的那条红裙子。

他第一遇见李英超是去年夏天的事。

李英超是被他爸带着应酬的，李振洋眼睛尖，刚一进门就看见男孩穿着白衬衣坐在角落里玩手机，干干净净漂亮的不像话。她趁人多不注意就凑到男孩身边坐下，小孩被她吓了一跳，收了手机瞪她，眼睛亮晶晶的，让李振洋想起她家乡夜晚漫天的星星。

李英超长了张小天使一样漂亮的脸，说起话来却虎里虎气：“我没钱，你别找我，你去找我爸。”

说完还扬起下巴朝那边的男人点了点。

李振洋从来没见过这样的小朋友，看着他小老虎张牙舞爪的样子，只觉得可爱的不行，非要凑过去咬他耳朵：“我不找你爸，我不要你钱。小朋友，姐姐就想和你聊聊天。”

李英超被她逗得耳朵通红，结结巴巴说不出话来，却任由她一双小手包住了他骨节分明的大手，在他耳边笑得肩头乱颤。

李英超是被逼着来跟他爸认认生意上的人，此时到了半夜活动，坐在角落里闲的无聊得慌。恰好李振洋好久没和人讲话，张着嘴就开始和他天南地北的侃，她不是读书的料子，学习差得很，偏偏一张嘴厉害，假的也能说成真的。

李英超不知道是哪门子富二代小少爷，天真单纯的不得了，就连她添油加醋讲得那些风月场里的八卦也能听得津津有味。李振洋见惯了自视甚高喜欢高谈阔论吹牛皮的男人，只觉得小孩那副没有见识的模样可爱得不得了。

她问李英超你叫什么名字，李英超答了，又问她的，她却不说，只说我给你唱首歌，凑到李英超哼《油尖旺金毛玲》。

李英超不买账，捏着她的指尖要她的名字，说不知道名字下次怎么来找你聊天。

李振洋只好说你下次来就说找洋洋姐，这里就我一个洋洋姐，你一说都知道是我，李英超听了小声朝她喊了声洋洋姐，喊得李振洋二十五年来第一次羞红了脸。

后来李英超真的来了，一个人开一间包间，叫她进去聊天。

先开始是真的聊天，不知道后来谁先偏了脑袋谁先闭了眼，嘴唇就亲到一块去了。再后来她讲无可讲，小李英超就缠着让她讲自己。逼着问她交过多少个男朋友，说有多少就要亲多少下。

李振洋说我没谈过恋爱呢。“那现在我是你的男朋友吗？”于是李英超问他。

李振洋止住了笑意。

“不是。“

他们彼此心照不宣。

再后来她嫌李英超来这里太花钱，就把人往家里带。

两人挤在她那又小又破的出租屋里亲吻，拿李英超的电脑看色情片，在逼仄的厕所里教李英超跳探戈，他们一起看盗版《泰坦尼克号》，李英超让她也脱光了衣服躺在床上，说要给她画画，可他的画比他歪歪扭扭的字还难看。

李振洋看了画气得不得了，光着身子把李英超按在怀里打，李英超把脸埋在她肩上，拿下面一下一下抵着她的腰蹭：“姐姐我想和你做爱。“

李振洋笑着骂他：“你把你洋姐我画的这么难看，你还想做爱！做梦去吧小李英超。你想都不要想，等你成年了再说。“

于是那晚两人相拥入眠沉沉睡去，第二天醒来李英超回学校继续读书，李振洋回去继续做她的金毛玲。

结果没想到这一分开就是两个多月。李振洋掰着指头算了半天，发现李英超早已经过了十八岁生日，于是脱了身上宽松的白色长裙，最后挑了那件淡绿色的紧身旗袍。

她前几日才烫了最近流行的羊毛卷，蓬松柔软的黑发衬着她细长的眉眼反而有了几分温婉的味道。李振洋对着镜子抿着嘴扯了个笑容，却又觉得不伦不类的。那旗袍短得不得了，叉开到大腿根，紧紧地包裹着她形状漂亮的丰满的臀，随意一动都是无限风光，怎么也和温婉这个词搭不上边。

李英超才放了学，赶到她家的时候她已经饿的不行了，于是才进屋又被使唤去楼下便利店给她打包了一份关东煮。等她吃完漱了口出来，就被小李英超搂着腰吻上了她肉嘟嘟的丰润的嘴唇。

亲了这么多次，李英英超的吻技还是差得要命，最后还是李振洋舔开他抿得紧紧的唇，伸了舌头去找他的。

她选了半天的衣服被李英超随手仍在床下。

小男孩什么技巧都不会，青涩的不像话，粘在她身上一个劲地叫她姐姐，让她教教自己，让她自己戳开下面的穴带着他认认路。

李振洋下面的毛发被刮得很干净，双腿张开就露出肥嘟嘟的肉穴来。她躺在床上，拉着李英超的手，教他去碰前面敏感的阴蒂。李英超找不准地方，轻轻按着软肉胡乱地揉动，有时碰对了地方，她下面就冒出一股黏黏的水来。

李英超低着头，专心盯着她下面看，不知道是真的不会，还是故意的，揉了半天没有别的更进一步的动作。等李振洋难以自持地扭腰摆臀求他使点劲，才慢条斯理地凑上去舔了舔她的两瓣软肉。

小孩含着她的软肉抬头看她，湿漉漉的眼睛无辜极了。他说洋洋姐姐怎么流了这么多水，好淫荡的姐姐啊。说完不等李振洋反驳，自己先被这些话臊红了耳朵，把脸埋在她腿间，结果呼出的热气弄得她下面湿的更凶了，内里一阵痒，忍不住抬起屁股朝小孩脸上蹭，两瓣肉被小孩的鼻尖蹭开，露出娇嫩的穴，于是小孩伸了舌头去舔那个小小的口，又抬头凑到她耳边告诉她姐姐下面的味道咸咸的。

李振洋受不了他在床上粘人的劲，逼着眼催他赶紧进去操自己。于是李英超俯下身去吻她鼻梁上那颗小小的痣，又撩起她的长发轻轻在她后颈上写字。

李英超想写“我爱你“，爱还没有写完，就被李振洋握住手往自己胸口按。

“李英超，你揉揉我，你操操我。”

李振洋眯着眼哄他来欺负自己，一手带着他的手揉自己胸口，一手伸到李英超下面去摸小孩又硬又烫的性器。

李英超被她摸得一下子卸了力气，趴在她身上咬着她耳朵一个劲说胡话：“姐姐好厉害，姐姐摸的我好舒服。”小孩一本正经地夸她。

李振洋一下一下顺着摸男孩的脊椎，一边帮他纾解欲望。自己下面却空空的痒痒的湿漉漉的得不到满足，只想那烫手的性器快点进到身体里面去，于是忍不住抬起屁股去蹭男孩结实的大腿。

李英超的腿上全是她蹭上去的亮晶晶的水，知道自己姐姐想要的不得了，小孩还非要使坏，逼着李振洋求他才肯操他。

其实他什么都不会，空有理论一个劲瞎折腾，哪是李振洋的对手。可偏偏李振洋光是被他软着嗓子喊一句姐姐就失了神智，满脑子只想被操，除了扭着腰求李英超饶了她外什么都不会，被他握着修长的腿举起来命令自己抱着也乖乖听话，抱紧了腿露出湿透的穴等他来操。

李英超搂着她的腰，一点一点把性器埋进她柔软潮湿的体内。

一大股水涌出来，随着男孩的抽插发出黏黏腻腻的声音，李英超告诉她现在满屋子都是她下面的味道，李振洋迷迷糊糊大脑短路，顺着话问他是什么味道，小孩笑着说是淫荡姐姐的味道，咸咸的骚骚的。李振洋听完羞得流了眼泪，不准他再说。李英超不肯轻易答应，非逼着李振洋告诉她名字，李振洋摇着头不说，他便抽出来不去操她，又拿性器在穴口堵着就是不进去。

李振洋最后还是受不了了，哽咽着给他仔仔细细地说，说自己叫李振洋，是和你一样的李，振是提手一个生辰的辰，洋是海洋的洋，快点进来吧姐姐想要你操进来，接着又被逼着胡乱说了好多话，说爱他说未来说要嫁给他，真真假假的全流进泪里，流进下面一大股涌出来的水里。

李英超到底是第一次，没一会便到了顶点，他想射在里面，李振洋怎么也不肯，非要他抽出来，最后射的一肚子都是。

“李振洋。”小孩叫她，“你好漂亮。”

李英超舔着她的嘴角朝她撒娇，湿漉漉的液体汗水还有她满肚子的精液都乱七八糟的黏在两人身上。李振洋被他抱在怀里，她已经有些困了，不经大脑地脱口而出：“你是第一个做完爱后还夸我漂亮的人。”

“你和很多人……”小孩把头埋在她肩窝，闷闷地问。还没问完就自己觉得好笑，剩下的话便吞在赌气凑上去的吻里。

李振洋仰起头和他接吻，安抚炸了毛的小老虎，又搂着他闭上眼，相拥入眠，像一对恋人——似乎明天醒来，李英超不用回学校继续读书，而她也不用再去做她的金毛玲。

趁着月色她忍不住悄悄睁开眼，看着她面前熟睡的少年，只觉得此刻万物都温柔，却又忍不住有些心酸。

有些事彼此都不提，彼此都心照不宣。

“再见不到也许人生少不免，但金毛玲何事秋风悲画扇。”


End file.
